Stand By You
by My beauty jeje
Summary: Chap 5 is up. Ketika Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah terkalahkan harus menerima nasib mengandung benih seorang yang baru dikenalnya. a YunJae story/MPreg/DLDR/Warning inside Only for YunJae shippers!
1. Chapter 1

**Stand By You**

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

WARNING : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, MPreg, ALUR BERANTAKAN, PENCERITAAN NGEBUT, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. HARAP TIDAK USAH DIBACA KALAU DIRASA MENGGANGGU SYARAF MATA.

Yang alergi dengan MPreg cepat-cepat lari jauh-jauh ga usah baca ya daripada tersiksa.

Menerima bashing secara gentle dengan menggunakan akun resmi, percuma membashing saya dengan menggunakan nama guest, saya sudah biasa dihina, jadi jangan ngimpi mau bikin saya ngambek xD

RATE : M

SUMMARY : Ketika Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah terkalahkan harus menerima nasib mengandung benih seorang yang baru dikenalnya, yang awalnya tak mengetahui perihal kehamilannya.

.

.

.

.

BUGHHH

DUAGHHH

PRAKK!

DUKKK

DUKKK

KRAKKK!

"Arrghhhh…a-ampun, aku menyerah, h-hentikann aahhh…"

DUAGHHH

KRAKKK!

"Arrghhh…"

"Hyung! Berhentilah, dia sudah menyerah"

"Tidak semudah itu Junsu ya, seharusnya mereka tahu aku bukanlah orang yang mudah!"

"Setidaknya hyung sudah merontokkan giginya, ayolah hyung, apa hyung tidak bosan keluar masuk sel tahanan?"

BUGGHHH!

"Tidak sama sekali."

"Arghhhh…"

"Yah hyung! Sudah, cepat pergi sana, dan jangan sekali-kali melaporkan hal ini kepada polisi kalau ingin nyawamu selamat, dan satu lagi, jangan pernah mengejek Jaejoong hyung dengan sebutan cantik, kau sudah merasakan sendiri akibatnya kan?"

"B-Baik..hhhh"

"Yah, mau kemana Hahh? Kembali! Junsu ya, apa maksudmu menyuruhnya pergi ha? Aku belum selesai tahu!"

"Sudahlah hyung, aku bosan selalu menjadi penjaminmu saat kau ditahan hanya karena menghajar orang yang telah mengejekmu."

"Tapi mereka keterlaluan! Apa kau tidak tahu?"

"Mereka sama sekali tidak keterlaluan, mereka hanya terlalu jujur, hyung."

"Kau bosan hidup ya bebek?"

"Hehehehe"

Wajah imut namja bersuara nyaring mendadak memasang cengiran lebarnya saat wajah namja dihadapannya memasang tatapan datar dan dingin seakan hendak menyayatnya dengan tatapan tajam dari kedua bola mata besar namja yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung tersebut.

Kim Jaejoong namja yang dipanggil dengan sebutan hyung oleh namja berwajah dan bersenyum imut bernama Kim Junsu itu baru saja menghajar seorang namja dihalaman belakang sebuah kampus yang sepi, tak satupun yang melihat kejadian penganiayaan itu selain Junsu. Jaejoong sengaja menggiring pemuda yang telah terang-terangan merendahkan harga dirinya setelah menghinanya dengan dengan sebutan cantik.

Padahal pemuda tersebut adalah mahasiswa baru, pindahan dari bagian barat Korea, tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Kim Jaejoong saat akan menuju kantin kampus mereka, melihat wajah mempesona milik seorang Kim Jaejoong yang kebetulan adalah seorang pemegang sabuk hitam bela diri Taekwondo merangkap Kingka dikampus tersebut yang belum pernah ada yang mengalahkannya.

Hanya menyuarakan pendapatnya melalui sebuah kejujuran atas apa yang telah dikaguminya, namun berakhir dengan rontoknya susunan gigi atasnya. Benar-benar hari yang naas bagi Lee Jonghyun, mahasiswa pindahan tersebut.

Andai saja sebelumnya ia sudah mengetahui jika Jaejoong sangatlah alergi mendengar kata cantik yang kerap menjadi asal muasal masalah yang sering menjadikannya penghuni tahanan sel polisi, Jonghyun tak akan pernah memuji namja yang menurutnya memiliki wajah sangat bersinar itu.

"Hyung, ini." Junsu mengulurkan sekaleng minuman dingin kepada Jaejoong yang sudah menyandarkan punggungnya ditembok belakangnya. Jaejoong cepat menyambut dan membuka tutup kaleng minuman bersoda tersebut.

Jaejoong meneguk minuman itu dengan rakusnya, rupanya menghajar pemuda tadi cukup menghabiskan energinya. Junsu memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai hyung-nya sendiri, lantaran mereka sama-sama berada ditingkat 2 di Sogang University yang terletak dipusat kota Seoul tempat mereka berada dengan jurusan yang sama, yaitu Bisnis.

"Ahhh…" Jaejoong mendesis nikmat saat merasakan air dingin berkarbonasi tersebut melewati tenggorokannya yang kering. Kembali Junsu hanya dapat memperhatikan leher mulus Jaejoong yang nyaris tanpa jakun tersebut saat menikmati minumannya.

'Hahh…wajah seperti putri kahyangan seperti itu ingin dikatakan manly dan gagah…bahkan jakun-pun kau tidak memilikinya, hyung.' batin Junsu saat 'menikmati' wajah Jaejoong tampak samping selagi menikmati minumannya.

"Berhenti menatap wajahku seperti itu Junsu ya, atau kau mau bernasib sama seperti namja sialan tadi ?" lirih Jaejoong masih menikmati tegukan demi tegukan minuman kalengnya, sedang Junsu disebelah hanya tersenyum tipis, mengarahkan pandangannya keatas pohon akasia rindang dihadapan mereka.

"Hyung seharusnya merasa bersyukur dianugerahi kelebihan yang tidak semua manusia memilikinya"

"Maksudmu apa Junsu ya? Aku dengan senang hati mau bertukar wajah denganmu jika kau mau"

"Manusia memang tak pernah merasa puas, eoh?" Junsu tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak usah menyindirku Junsu ya, kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana menjadi aku yang harus selalu menghiraukan tatapan penuh heran orang-orang yang bingung akan genderku saat melihat wajah dan tubuhku, apa aku harus setiap saat menjelaskan kalau aku ini laki-laki sejati? Dan kau tahu bagaimana aku selalu diejek tenam-temanku saat kanak-kanak dulu, dan bagaimana rasanya dengan penuh keterpaksaan belajar bela diri hanya untuk menghindari usaha pelecehan yang kerap dilakukan para laki-laki brengsek jika aku harus pulang malam, aku bosan Junsu ya, apa aku tidak boleh menyesali kekuranganku ini?"

"Hyung harus percaya jika kelebihan yang hyung anggap sebagai kekurangan itu kemudian hari malah akan menguntungkan, bahkan membahagiakan hyung, aku yakin itu, Tuhan pasti memilki maksud dengan mempercayakan keistimewaan tersebut kepada hyung."

"Cihh, bahkan tak ada satupun yeoja yang menginginkanku."

"Kata siapa hyung? Kemarin Yoona menanyakan nomor ponselmu kepadaku, kemarinnya lagi Jessica malah meminta alamatmu, bahkan Jihyo terang-terangan ingin menanyakan sesuatu tentangmu hyung"

"Huh? Menanyakan apa?"

"Menanyakan merk lipglossmu, ia penasaran dengan warna merah alami bibirmu, hyung, hahaha"

"Yah! Sudah bosan hidup kau Kim Junsu!"

**Plak!**

"Ishh hyung kejam sekali" Junsu mengusap pipinya yang merah bekas tamparan Jaejoong yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan.

"Sekali lagi kau menghinaku, akan kurontokkan gigimu seperti namja malang tadi!" desis Jaejoong menyeramkan, Junsu hanya dapat memajukan bibirnya saja. Susah berhadapan dengan sahabatnya yang tidak mau menerima anugerah Tuhan dengan lapang dada.

Tes

Tes

"Hyung…" wajah Junsu terfokus tepat pada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menetes dari salah panca indera Jaejoong, Jaejoong sama sekali tak menyadarinya dan tidak mengindahkan panggilan Junsu, sibuk memainkan kaleng bekas minumannya yang telah kosong.

Tes

"Hyung…" kali ini Jaejoong mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Junsu yang malah terlihat senyum-senyum tak jelas.

Sreettt~

"Ini…pantas saja emosi hyung tidak stabil, hehehe"

"Eh?" Jaejoong tampak kebingungan melihat Junsu yang tengah menyodorkan selembar tissu kepadanya, seakan mengerti reflek ibu jarinya mengusap sesuatu berbau amis yang dirasa keluar dari rongga hidungnya.

"Hhhhh…merepotkan" mendesah kesal, Jaejoong segera menyambar lembaran tissu dari genggaman Junsu langsung mengusapnya tepat kearah kedua lubang hidungnya yang mengeluarkan tetesan berbau anyir berwarna merah pekat.

"Sepertinya tamu bulanan hyung sudah datang, pantas saja hyung tak bisa mengendalikan emosi"

"Ck, aku titip absenku untuk tiga hari kedepan" Jaejoong beringsut dari duduknya setelah menyumpal hidungnya menggunakan gulungan tissu yang diberikan Junsu, sedangkan Junsu namja imut itu masih setia pada posisinya.

Jaejoong melangkah menjauhi junsu yang terus memandangi tampak belakang tubuhnya. Junsu menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum kemudian menghembuskannya kembali.

"Hhhh…tak terbayangkan merepotkannya jika menjadi seperti dirimu hyung, wajar saja kau selalu memprotes Tuhan yang menjadikanmu seperti ini"

Junsu beralih posisi kebawah pohon akasia rindang dihadapannya, merebahkan tubuhnya mencoba memejamkan kedua matanya, melupakan jika masih ada dua mata kuliah yang mesti diikutinya hingga sore hari nanti, rasa enggan mendadak timbul mengingat Jaejoong hyung yang selama 3 hari kedepan tak akan bersamanya dikampus, dikarenakan tamu bulanan yang rutin mengganggu aktifitas Jaejoong setiap bulannya.

Junsu dan Jaejoong telah bersahabat sejak kecil dan mereka telah mengetahui setiap kelebihan dan kekurangan didiri sahabatnya.

Sejak berumur 14 tahun atau ketika memasuki masa pubertas Jaejoong yang dulunya selalu diolok-olok oleh teman sepermainan mereka karena memiliki wajah cantik melebihi kecantikan seorang wanita didiagnosa seorang dokter ahli lantaran penyakit mimisan yang kerap timbul secara rutin ditiap bulannya, membuat Mr Kim ayah Jaejoong khawatir setengah mati.

Setelah melakukan rangkaian pemeriksaan dirumah sakit terbesar kota Seoul maka Jaejoong ditetapkan mengidap suatu gangguan hormon yang menyebabkan lebih banyaknya hormon progesteron ditubuhnya yang membuat fisiknya lebih menyerupai kaum hawa meski ia memiliki sesuatu yang 'panjang' dibawah sana.

Lihatlah, kulit yang putih mulus, halus tanpa bulu-bulu sedikitpun, bahkan ketiaknya tak memiliki satu helai bulu-pun. Wajah cantik, warna merah alami pada bentuk bibir penuhnya dengan bagian atas yang mencebil persis bibir seksi milik model wanita saat menjadi bintang iklan lipstik terkenal, dua bola mata yang menyerupai mata rusa betina, begitu bening berkilat.

Sungguh melihat tampak luar Jaejoong tak akan satu-pun yang menyangka jika ia adalah seorang namja pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo, kingka dikampusnya bahkan seringkali keluar masuk tahanan karena terlibat perkelahian diluar maupun didalam lingkungan kampusnya.

Gangguan hormon yang disebut dokter ahli dengan 'Male Pregnancy" itu semakin hari semakin merepotkan Jaejoong yang saat ini tercatat sebagai mahasiswa Sogang University karena keadaannya yang terlahir dengan sebuah rahim diperutnya, belum lagi tamu bulanan yang berbentuk 'mimisan' kerap mengganggu aktifitasnya, karena ia harus rela membolos kuliah disaat siklus haid yang berupa mimisan itu tengah banyak-banyaknya, yaitu pada hitungan hari kedua dan ketiga.

Dokter menjelaskan jika seorang Male pregnancy akan mengalami 'datang bulan' layaknya wanita pada umumnya, namun karena tidak memiliki vagina maka ia akan melewati rongga hidungnya. (Maaf saya ngaco sodara-sodara)

Dan Jaejoong harus menerima itu dengan lapang dada. Beruntung ia memiliki seorang ayah yang penuh pengertian. Meski seorang single parent, Kim Hyunjoong sangat menyayangi putra tunggalnya walaupun tak bisa secara penuh memperhatikan sang putra selama 24 jam karena kesibukannya sebagai pemilik perusahaan keluarga turun temurun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan Jaejoong yang gemar belanja.

Untuk menutupi kekurangannya itulah Jaejoong membentuk pribadinya sebagai pribadi pemberontak, keras, ugal-ugalan, pemabuk, dan kaku.

Bahkan seumur hidupnya Jaejoong tidak pernah mengenal sosok ibunya sama sekali, jika ditanya Hyunjoong hanya akan tersenyum dan menanyakan apakah kasih sayangnya selama ini masih kurang? Dan Jaejoong mulai berhenti mempertanyakan masalah ibu kandungnya semenjak ia masuk kuliah bersama Junsu sahabat sejatinya.

Bisa dikatakan Junsu adalah bayangan Jaejoong yang mengetahui luar dalam Jaejoong secara utuh.

Junsu merasa sedikit beruntung dari keadaan Jaejoong, paling tidak ia masih memiliki orang tua lengkap dan ia tak pernah direpotkan dengan siklus bulanan yang Jaejoong miliki. Hanya keadaan ekonomi keluarganya yang pas-pasan membuatnya selalu menumpang kendaraan pribadi Jaejoong setiap saat kemana saja mereka pergi.

.

.

.

"Hyuuuuung, bogoshippo…ottokhe? Apa masih keluar? Ini hari kelima, eoh? mengapa masih memakai masker?"

"Yah cerewet! Bisa-bisa rahasiaku ketahuan jika kau teriak-teriak begitu"

"Hehehe, mian hyung, soalnya tak biasanya hyung memakai masker dihari kelima hyung datang bu…hhmppptt."

Junsu gelagapan saat telapak tangan Jaejoong sukses membungkam mulut cerewetnya yang hampir membongkar aib Jaejoong.

"Sekali lagi kau cerewet, kurontokan gigimu biar tidak bisa bicara sekalian! Ini lihat!" Jaejoong membuka sekilas maskernya mempertontonkan sumpalan tissu dikedua lubang hidungnya.

"Omoo, tidak biasanya banyak hyung, sepertinya hyung dalam masa subur, hehehe berhati-hatilah hyung bisa…pssstt…psssttt" Junsu meneruskan kalimatnya dengan berbisik ditelinga Jaejoong, ia tak mau ambil resiko ketampanannya berkurang akibat gigi depannya rontok ditonjok sahabat galaknya.

Junsu tertawa lebar saat melihat reaksi wajah memerah Jaejoong saat mendengar bisikannya, demi apa saja, wajah Jaejoong yang paling menggoda adalah disaat ia merona seperti itu.

"Yah Junsu! Aku masih suka yeoja tahu! Dan aku tidak akan berada dibawah! Catat itu!" bentak Jaejoong yang dibalas cengiran khas Junsu.

"Eung kyang kyang…kapankah hyung akan menerima semuanya, aku yakin suatu saat hyung akan menerima posisi hyung sebenarnya"

"Selamanya tidak akan terjadi Junsu ya, aku bersumpah, bahkan Tuhanpun tak akan memutar balikkan takdirku" jawab Jaejoong yakin sembari mengejar Junsu yang berlari mundur berusaha mengejeknya.

"Hyung kau bahkan telah mendahului Tuhan, eung kyang kyang…" Junsu mengeluarkan tawa khasnya dan segera membalikkan badannya bermaksud mengambil langkah seribu.

"Yah mau kemana kau lumba-lumba! Berhenti! Akan kukuncir mulut cerewetmu itu!" Jaejoong siap mengejar Junsu yang dengan slow motion akan membalikkan badannya, namun sesuatu berbentuk besar yang berada dibelakang Junsu menghentikan gerakannya seketika.

BRUKKK!

"AHHH…" Dan Junsu sukses terjengkang dilantai koridor kampus mereka.

"Kau! Berani menyentuh Yunho sama!"

DUKKK!

"Arghhhh…"

"Junsu ya! Yah kalian! Berani sekali menyentuh sahabatku! Kalian cari mati rupanya!"

Jaejoong mengepalkan erat genggamannya saat melihat Junsu terkapar kesakitan setelah mendapat tinju dari salah satu dari tiga orang yang tak mereka kenal lantaran Junsu telah menabrak salah satu dari tiga namja berbadan atletis yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapan mereka.

Salah satu dari tiga namja itu yang memiliki postur paling pendek dan berjidat lebarlah yang telah menyarangkan bogemnya diwajah Junsu hingga terjengkang kebelakang.

"Kurang ajar!"

BUAGHH

DUAGHH

PLAKK!

PLAKK!

Tendangan, pukulan bertubi-tubi pun tak dapat ditahan oleh sang kingka pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo tersebut, Jaejoong melepaskan jurus bela dirinya kepada sasarannya sijidat lebar yang hanya mengelakkan dirinya saja dari pukulan mautnya tanpa berusaha membalas sedikitpun.

Anehnya tak ada tanda-tanda kesakitan sedikitpun yang dialami namja berjidat lebar tersebut, ia hanya terhuyung beberapa langkah saja padahal Jaejoong biasa merontokkan gigi dan mematahkan tulang siapa saja yang pernah merasakan pukulannya itu.

Jaejoong melepas masker beserta sumbatan tissu dihidungnya dan membuangnya kesembarang arah.

"Yah, ayo maju lawan aku!"

BRUGHHH

DUKKKK

PRAANGG

SRAKKK

Kali ini sasaran Jaejoong adalah namja berwajah kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah ketiganya yang telah ditabrak junsu barusan, namun pukulannya segera dihadang oleh namja disebelahnya yang berbadan paling tinggi menjulang, ia bermaksud menghalangi Jaejoong dengan membentengi namja berwajah kecil itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri, dan anehnya namja tiang itu malah sama sekali tak bergeser dari posisinya, berbeda dengan namja berjidat lebar yang sempat sedikit terhuyung.

Hahh…hahh…

Jaejoong menyeka keringat yang mulai membasahi pelipisnya, meski merasa mendapat lawan yang tangguh tak sedikitpun gentar didalam hatinya.

Perlahan ia melangkah mendekati pria ditengah yang seolah dilindungi oleh kedua temannya tadi. Pria itu memberi isyarat kepada temannya yang masih membentenginya agar menyingkir dan memberikan jalan kepada Jaejoong untuk mendekat.

Jaejoong melangkah dengan tatapan tajam mengarah kedua mata musang milik pria berwajah kecil dan aneh menurutnya.

"Hey alien! katakan kepada teman-teman anehmu ini, jangan sekali-kali mengganggu ketenangan kingka kampus ini, dan suruh temanmu yang berjidat lapangan parkir itu untuk minta maaf kepada temanku!" Jaejoong mengumpat tepat didepan wajah pria berwajah kecil itu dengan menunjuk-nunjuk tepat didepan hidung mancung pria tersebut.

"Singkirkan tanganmu dari wajah Yunho sama" namja bertubuh jangkung berusaha menyingkirkan jari telunjuk Jaejoong yang berada tepat dihidung temannya, namun pria itu hanya mengangkat sebelah tangannya menghalangi perbuatan sijangkung disebelahnya.

"Biar saja Changmin shi" pemuda jangkung itu menurunkan tangannya dengan sedikit tak rela.

Pria berwajah kecil itu tanpa diduga malah mengambil langkah maju kedepan hingga dadanya dan dada Jaejoong bersentuhan, membuat Jaejoong kaget bukan kepalang apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini semakin terlihat jelas perbedaan tinggi mereka yang amat mencolok, kepala Jaejoong hanya mampu mencapai bahu pria yang diakuinya memang tampan dan berkharisma dengan garis rahang tegas meski tanpa senyuman menghiasi wajahnya sama sekali.

"Yah! M-mundur!" tentu saja Jaejoong merasa canggung dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia sangat mengkhawatirkan warna mukanya saat ini, rasa panas pada wajahnya cukup menjelaskan warna yang tengah menghiasi kulit putih mulus pada wajahnya itu.

Wajah dingin pria bersorot mata musang itu tak memberikan reaksi apa-pun atas bentakan peringatan Jaejoong, pandangannya sedari tadi hanya fokus pada daging lembut berwarna merah darah yang terus bergerak-gerak karena kecerewetan pemiliknya.

"Kalian tahu siapa aku, hah? Kalian telah mencari mati dengan berurusan denganku dikampus ini! Apalagi telah melukai sahabatku, dan..hmmphhftt, mmppffttt"

"Uwoooo Hyung, aahhh mataku."

Junsu sontak menutup mata dengan kedua tangannya tak menyangka jika pria tinggi tegap yang berada tepat dihadapan Jaejoong itu malah menyambar bibir sahabatnya tanpa ampun, bahkan ia tak memberi kesempatan Jaejoong menyelesaikan kalimatnya sampai habis.

"Mmphtt, humpphhtt, mmhh, hhhaaahh…K-kurang ajar, yah apa yang kau lakukan!"

PLAKKK

PLAKKK

PLAKKK

Tiga kali tamparan bertubi-tubi tak ayal mampir dipipi pria tegap tersebut setelah Jaejoong berhasil melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, untung saja pria tersebut tidak sempat memasukkan lidah basahnya kesela-sela bibir Jaejoong yang memberontak sekuat tenaga.

"Kau cari mati!" Jaejoong mengusap bibirnya yang dipenuhi saliva pria dihadapannya dengan punggung tangannya, sementara pria tersebut hanya tersenyum tipis seolah tak merasakan tamparan yang baru saja diterimanya, bahkan keadaan wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan jika ia baru saja terkena tamparan keras.

Pria tampan tersebut kembali tersenyum kecil merespon ancaman Jaejoong yang tidak main-main sama sekali, kemudian ia mulai berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong yang masih memasang tampang mengerikannya.

**Sreettt**

"Baru berciuman saja sudah mimisan" Pria tampan berbibir hati itu mengusap darah yang menetes dari lubang hidung Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut dengan memasang wajah datarnya. Lupakan Jaejoong yang kepalanya sudah mulai berasap.

"Yah, mau kemana, kembali dan ayo lawan aku, kalian semua banci tidak ada yang berani melawanku!" Jaejoong terus mengumpat sementara ketiga pemuda itu telah melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka mulai menjauh dari sosok Jaejoong yang murka dan junsu yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Maaf kami tidak mau melukai wanita" ujar pria berbibir hati dari kejauhan yang masih jelas terdengar ditelinga kedua orang dibelakang mereka.

"KURANG AJAR!"

"Eung kyang kyang"

.

.

.

**Ottokhe? Tbc? End? Delete?**

**Segera menyusul lanjutan ff saya yang lainnya, gomawo…**

**Twitt : Peya_ok**

**Palembang, 8/21/2014**

**3:50 PM**


	2. Chapter 2

Stand By You

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

WARNING : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, MPreg, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ANEH, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. BAHAYA BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, BISA MENGGANGGU KESEHATAN JANIN DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN JANTUNG DAN LEMAH SYAHWAT, SEBELUM MENYESAL SILAKAN KABUR, GA USAH BACA DARIPADA AKHIRNYA MENCAK-MENCAK DIKOLOM REVIEW

.

RATE : M

.

SUMMARY : Ketika Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah terkalahkan harus menerima nasib mengandung benih seorang yang baru dikenalnya, yang awalnya tak mengetahui perihal kehamilannya.

.

_End Previous chap _

"Baru berciuman saja mimisan"

Pria tampan berbibir hati itu mengusap darah yang menetes dari lubang hidung Jaejoong dengan ibu jarinya sebelum melangkah lebih lanjut dengan memasang wajah datarnya.

Lupakan Jaejoong yang kepalanya sudah mulai berasap.

"Yah, mau kemana, kembali dan ayo lawan aku, kalian semua banci tidak ada yang berani melawanku!" Jaejoong terus mengumpat sementara ketiga pemuda itu telah melangkahkan kaki jenjang mereka menjauh dari sosok Jaejoong yang murka dan junsu yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Maaf kami tidak mau melukai wanita" ujar pria berbibir hati dari kejauhan yang masih jelas terdengar ditelinga kedua orang dibelakang mereka.

"KURANG AJAR!"

"Eung kyang kyang"

.

.

.

.

.

Ciaaaattt!

Bukkk!

Bukkk!

Bukkk!

"Hyung…kendalikanlah emosimu, percuma saja melampiaskan pada karung pasir itu, benda itu tak akan merasakan sakit juga, yang ada tangan dan tubuhmu akan pegal dan sakit."  
"Yah Junsu ya, seenaknya saja kau ngomong! Aku emosi juga awalnya gara-gara membelamu! Sekarang kau santai-santai saja, kau dengar bagaimana mereka menghinaku tadi hhaa?"

BUKKK~

"Menurutku mereka tidak menghina hyung, lagipula mungkin mereka penghuni baru kampus ini, hmm cukup banyak juga ya murid baru disini."

"Mereka mengejekku sebagai wanita, apa kau kira itu bukan hinaan?"

"Hyung saja yang beranggapan seperti itu, nyatanya…hehehe."

"Nyatanya apa? Katakan."

"Eung kyang kyang…akan kukatakan dalam hati saja hyung."

"Yah! Mau kemana kau bebek! Berterimakasih saja tidak, dasar!"

"Aku tidak mau telat pelajaran Mrs Go hyung, aku takut dijadikan suami oleh perawan tua itu, hahaha…aneyong yeoppodaa"

"Bangsat kau bebek! Benar-benar sudah bosan hidup dia."

BUKKK!

Kepalan tangan milik namja berperawakan kurus langsing itu untuk keseian kalinya mendarat dengan keras pada karung berisi pasir yang sedari tadi dijadikannya sasaran kekesalannya didalam gedung latihan olahraga kampus mereka.

Kim Jaejoong tak henti melayangkan pukulan kedua kepalan tangannya yang berbalut sarung tinju pada benda padat yang tergantung didepannya, kekesalannya bertambah saat Junsu yang meninggalkannya dan sempat menggodanya dengan sebutan cantik, satu kata yang benar-benar membuatnya emosi serta tekanan darah tinggi.

Entah apa yang menyebabkan seorang Kim Jaejoong, kingka, pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo di kampus Sogang Korea Selatan, kemampuan bela dirinya yang belum ada satupun mahasiswa kampus tersebut dapat menandinginya membuatnya selalu menjadi juara bertahan pada pekan olahraga mahasiswa yang diadakan setiap tahunnya dikampus mereka itu sangat tidak suka jika ada yang mengatakannya cantik.

Sepertinya ia memiliki satu kenangan buruk yang berhubungan dengan kata yang mewakilkan keindahan paras wajahnya tersebut, bahkan Kim Hyunjoong satu-satunya orang tua yang dimilkinya saja tak pernah sekalipun menyebut Jaejoong dengan sebutan cantik.

'Aku satu-satunya anak lelaki appa, jangan sekali-kali mengatakanku cantik didepan siapapun.'  
Begitulah ancamannya pada sosok Hyunjoong yang hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis dan gelengan kepalanya saja, tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.

Kim Jaejoong yang sedari lahir tak pernah mengenal sosok ibunya itu hidup dengan keadaan berlebihan meski hanya diasuh oleh sang ayah yang hanya memiliki perusahaan kecil yang berbisnis dibidang hasil laut.

Hingga sekarang ia berumur 21 tahun Jaejoong tak pernah sekalipun mendengar jika perusahaan ayahnya mengalami kemunduran, meski perusahaan saingan mereka telah satu persatu tumbang. Namun begitu Jaejoong tak pernah berusaha mencampuri urusan perusahaan sang ayah, hingga akhirnya ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk memilih jurusan Bisnis saat memasuki bangku kuliah agar dapat meneruskan bisnis sang ayah.

Ahhhh…

Pemilik wajah tampan sekaligus cantik itu menyeka keringat yang mulai membanjiri dahinya, sepertinya ia harus melewati mata kuliah statistik Mrs Go untuk yang kesekian kalinya, bel tanda satu jam kuliah telah berbunyi, Junsu telah meninggalkannya sejak tadi dan ia masih berada diruang olahraga dengan tubuh penuh peluh.

Sroott~

Belum lagi ini, siklus bulanannya yang sangat menyiksa dan merepotkan, seharusnya ia tak usah datang saja kekampusnya, cairan merah masih saja keluar dari lubang hidungnya meski hanya tinggal sedikit-sedikit.

"Padahal sudah hari kesepuluh." Kesal Jaejoong menggumam pelan, membersihkan sisa-sisa cairan merah tersebut dengan lembaran tissu yang dibawanya dari rumah, melangkahkan kedua kakinya yang terbungkus celana training menuju ruang ganti, tampaknya ia harus segera mengganti bajunya yang basah oleh keringatnya.

Tubuh mungil namun berotot Jaejoong melangkah keluar ruang olahraga dengan baju yang sudah berganti, kemeja putih dengan dalaman kaos berpotongan V neck berwarna senada dengan kancing-kancingnya yang dibiarkan terbuka begitu saja, menyebabkan bagian depan kemejanya yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin memamerkan dada putihnya yang sedikit menonjol karena otot, pemandangan yang sangat menggiurkan, bagi yang menyukai kulit seputih salju dan wajah yang cantik tentu saja.

Sesungguhnya Kim Jaejoong adalah mahasiswa yang cukup tenar dikampus itu, tentu saja posisinya yang sebagai kingka, namun tidak ditunjang dengan kesopanannya, kingka dalam artian tak ada yang menandingi ketangguhan bela dirinya, selebihnya Kim Jaejoong dikenal akan raut wajahnya yang memikat, terlalu tampan sehingga terlihat sangat cantik. Cukup, tidak usah diulang, kata keramat yang bisa membuat Jaejoong mematahkan rahang seseorang karenanya. Jangan coba-coba.

Tubuh langsing semampai itu terus menyusuri koridor kampus megah dengan cueknya, melupakan satu mata kuliah yang harus dihadirinya, melupakan sosok dosen wanita yang selalu memandang iritasi kepadanya, iritasi karena cemburu akan kecantikannya.  
Jaejoong mendengus pelan, kejadian pagi hari tadi benar-benar membuat moodnya buruk, ia berencana menghabiskan waktunya hari ini di Kantin kampusnya saja, merokok dan makan ramyun panas kedengarannya menyenangkan, terlebih 'mimisan' dihidungnya ini benar-benar merepotkan.

Jaejoong melangkah cepat menuju kantin, memutuskan menunggu Junsu sahabatnya disana. Sesekali bibir merahnya terlihat menggerutu seraya membuang sumpalan tissu dari hidungnya yang telah berwarna merah pekat.

Dikarenakan hanya sedikit mahasiswa yang berada dikantin, membuat Jaejoong dapat leluasa memilih tempat yang paling strategis dikantin yang cukup mewah itu, duduk disudut ruangan dengan bangku yang nyaman, ditemani semangkuk ramyun hangat pedas serta beberapa sisa batang rokok didalam kotaknya yang tergeletak diatas meja.

Jaejoong asyik menyesap batang rokok ketiganya saat satu persatu mahasiswa mulai berdatangan memenuhi kantin siang itu, mengusir bosan sambil menunggu kedatangan sahabatnya sambil terus menyesap asap dari batang rokok yang setia diselipan bibirnya.

"Hyung!" makhluk bersuara lumba-lumba itu menghambur langsung duduk dihadapan Jaejoong saat mendapati sosok cantik berambut pirang tersebut.

"Pesanlah makananmu, bebek! Aku bosan disini, setelahnya kita bersenang-senang diluar saja" Jaejoong terus menyesap rokoknya, menyuruh Junsu cepat-cepat memesan makanan.

"Bersenang-senang? Hyung mau mengajakku kemana?" tanya Junsu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dan satu lagi, aku ingin kau membantuku." Ujar Jaejoong masih sambil menghisap benda disela bibir merahnya.

"Membantu? Membantu apa hyung?"

"Usahakan Yoona mau menerimaku menjadi kekasihnya."

"Mwoo? Kau serius hyung?" Junsu membelalakkan matanya kaget demi mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Aku lebih dari serius, lagipula kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau dia berminat kepadaku kan?"

"I-iya sih hyung, t-tapi…"

"Tapi apa Junsu ya? Tenang saja jika kau berhasil aku tidak segan-segan akan mentraktirmu makan dimana saja, bagaimana?"

"A-Arrasso hyung, t-tapi sepertinya Yoona sudah melirik orang lain dikelas tadi, e-eung k-kyang k-kyang…"

"Melirik orang lain? Dikelas? Maksudmu?" Jaejoong membulatkan bibir ranumnya tak percaya.

"I-Itu a-anu hyung, mereka bertiga yang pagi tadi memukulku…entah mengapa saat pelajaran Mrs Go mendatangi kelas lalu berbicara sebentar, dan dalam waktu yang sebentar itu saja yeoja-yeoja dikelas sudah pada histeris dan mimisan hyung, termasuk Yoona yang terang-terangan menggoda ketiga namja itu, hehehe"

"HOOHYYYAAA? KURANG AJAR!" Jaejoong menaikkan suaranya berkali-kali lipat saat mendengar penjelasan Junsu mengenai Yoona yang telah mengincar orang lain.

"N-Ne hyung, sepertinya Yoona…ahh tidak, semua yeoja langsung menyukai pria yang dipangil Yunho sama, pria yang telah, umm…mencium hyung pagi tadi."

Jaejoong tak menjawab apapun, kedua tangannya mengepal keras diatas meja mereka, bayangan Yoona yang tengah bergenit-genit manja dengan pria kurang ajar tersebut semakin membuat raut garang pada wajah cantiknya.

"KURANG AJAR! Kajja Junsu ya."

"Yah hyung! Makanan pesananku bahkan belum datang."

"Tidak usah makan!"

"Yah hyung!"

Tubuh gempal Junsu seakan melayang saat Jaejong menarik pergelangan tangannya dengan kasar keluar dari kantin menuju parkiran mobil, tampaknya Jaejoong hendak mengajak Junsu cepat-cepat minggat dari kampus mereka. "Hyung, jangan mengajakku membolos hari ini, jebbal hyung, aku tak mau melewatkan kelas Mr Lee So Man, aish…kita berdua terancam mengulang mata kuliahnya jika tidak masuk hari ini."

"Berisik!"

Jaejoong seakan tak mendengarkan rutukan sahabatnya saat terpaksa mengikuti langkahnya menuju parkir mobil dan saat tubuh montoknya terlempar begitu saja dikursi penumpang mobil sport milik Jaejoong yang biasa ditumpanginya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak pulang sendiri saja, aku kan mahasiswa yang baik, tidak mau mengikuti kebiasaan burukmu itu."

"Sebaiknya kau diam saja daripada kusumpal mulutmu itu dengan kaus kaki bekasku, lagipula untuk apa aku pulang, ayahku akhir-akhir ini selalu sibuk Junsu ya, pulang selalu telat, entah kudengar dia kedatangan tamu dari Jepang."

"Tamu dari Jepang? Hati-hati hyung siapa tahu diam-diam Kim ahjussi mau menjodohkanmu dengan anak relasinya dari sana, eung kyang kyang."

PLAK!

Ouwhh~

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya kepala Junsu menjadi sasaran kekesalan makhuk cantik namun manly (?) yang tengah duduk dibelakang kemudi, Junsu hanya dapat memajukan bibirnya sambil terus menggerutu.

"Kau tahu aku bukan tipe yang suka dijodoh-jodohkan, kau tahu sendiri kan."

"Eung kyang kyang…aku jadi ingat sewaktu hyung akan dijodohkan dengan Jin Yihan, pemuda dewasa yang umurnya 15 tahun lebih tua, hyung sudah membuat malu Kim ahjussi dengan diam-diam minggat kerumah kami, sejak saat itu Kim ahjussi tak pernah lagi lagi berusah menjodohkan hyung dengan namja manapun, dan aku herannya, mengapa Kim ahjussi malah menjodohkan hyung dengan namja, eoh? Bukankah anaknya ini seme sejati? Gagah dan sangaaaat tampan…"

"Sekali lagi kau menertawakanku, kupastikan kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi besok Junsu ya!"

"Ups…mianhe hyung, hihihi."

Junsu berusaha menyembunyikan kekehannya saat mengingat kembali memori kelam Jaejoong yang pernah minggat kerumah keluarganya lantaran akan dijodohkan dengan seorang namja dewasa.

"Umm, ngomong-ngomong hyung, apa kabar Jin Yihan yang pernah dijodohkan denganmu waktu itu?" tanya Junsu dengan wajah yang terlihat antusias.

"Mollayo, mungkin dia sudah jadi jutawan, mengingat jabatannya dulu saja adalah Vice President diperusahaan pemegang pasar dinegara ini."

"Ohh begitu, aku heran hyung, mengapa Kim ahjussi bukannya menjodohkanmu dengan yeoja saja? Mengapa ia malah menjodohkanmu dengan namja, dan kesannya mendadak."

"Mollaseo, kau tanya sendiri saja dengan appaku, itupun kalau ia tidak sibuk, entah siapa orang Jepang itu yang membuat appa sesibuk ini, sepertinya mereka bakalan sedikit agak lama berada disini, pasalnya appa kemarin sempat menanyakanku apartemen mewah yang layak untuk mereka tempati."

"Mwo? jadi tamu Kim ahjussi akan menetap disini?"

"Ne kurang lebih sebulan, entah bisnis apa yang tengah mereka bicarakan, appa sampai sibuk sekali karenanya…ahhh sudah, kau mengajakku ngobrol terus sedari tadi, kau lihat kita sudah sampai, kajja turun, ppali!"

"H-Hyung…tempat apa ini? Ini bukan Bar yang biasa kita kunjungi."  
Junsu tak dapat menyembunyikan ketegangannya saat mengetahui dimana Jaejoong baru saja memarkirkan mobilnya disebuah Bar elit, Tone Bar, yang hanya didatangi oleh kaum menengah keatas saja, didalamnya-pun banyak terdapat wanita penghibur kelas atas, tidak sembarang orang bisa menjamahnya, kecuali yang berdompet tebal tentu saja.

"Kau tenang saja, aku yang akan mentraktirmu, kau tinggal bersenang-senang saja Junsu ya, ini juga pertama kalinya aku kesini, usahakan menunnjukkan sikap biasa saja, biar tidak ketawan kita masih pelajar, hehehe." Jaejoong tersenyum meyakinkan Junsu seraya melenggang kedalam Bar mewah tersebut setelah sebelumnya menunjukkan kartu member yang baru didapatnya secara gelap kepada bodyguard berbadan besar yang berada di depan pintu masuk.

"Ayolah Junsu kita bersenang-senang, kapan lagi seperti ini, kau pilh saja yeoja yang kau suka, hahahaha."

Jaejoong melonjak kegirangan saat memasuki lorong gelap menuju ruang utama Bar itu, mulai terdengar hingar bingar musik yang menghentak, Bar itu masih terlihat lengang dikarenakan hari baru beranjak sore, beberapa wanita penghibur terlihat tengah duduk santai menikmati musik sambil menyesap asap rokok dari sela-sela bibir mereka yang sudah tidak perawan lagi tentunya.

Kedatangan Junsu dan Jaejoong tentu saja memancing perhatian beberapa dari yeoja tersebut, dan benar saja, dua orang diantara mereka mulai melangkah menuju meja yang ditempati kedua namja yang masih tergolong remaja itu.

"Hai tampan, mau kutemani?" kedua yeoja yang berpakaian seksi tersebut langsung mengambil posisi berhadapan dengan Jaejoong dan Junsu, dan salah satunya langsung melancarkan rayuannya kepada Junsu yang malah gemetar ketakutan, maklum saja, ini kali pertamanya ia datang ketempat hiburan kaum dewasa seperti ini, dalam hati ia merutuki Jaejoong yang tega mengajaknya kesini.

Diamnya Junsu dan gelagat tak meresponnya menyebabkan kedua yeoja itu bingung dan saling memandang satu sama lain, kemudian keduanya mengalihkan perhatian pada sosok disebelah Junsu, kedua yeoja itu terlihat seperti baru menyadari sesuatu dan malah akan beranjak dari sana, menuai tatapan heran dan tidak rela pada raut wajah Jaejoong yang belum sempat berkenalan lebih jauh dengan kedua yeoja seksi tersebut.  
Namun sebelum kedua yeoja itu melangkah menjauh, salah satu dari mereka yang sempat mengajak Junsu berbincang tadi tiba-tiba merendahkan tubuhya dan berbisik ketelinga Junsu.

"Lain kali datanglah sendirian, tinggalkan saja yeoja chingu-mu itu, maka kita dapat bersenang-senang."

Untuk beberapa saat Junsu hanya terdiam seraya meresapi maksud perkataan yeoja itu ditelinganya. Baru setelah beberapa menit kemudian setelah yeoja tersebut kembali kekursi mereka sendiri dan kembali bergaabung dengan temannya Junsu baru menyadari apa maksud perkataan yeoja tersebut.

"Eung kyang kyang…" Tawa keras Junsu mengundang kerutan didahi putih Jaejoong melihat tingkah Junsu yang tiba-tiba berubah, masih didiingat Jaejoong wajah pucat Junsu saat didekati oleh yeoja tadi, namun mengapa kini Junsu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak? tepatnya setelah menyadari maksud dari bisikan yeoja tersebut.

"Junsu ya, apa yang dikatakan yeoja tersebut? Sepertinya kau bahagia sekali, apa ia mengajakmu berkencan diluar haa?" Heran Jaejoong dengan wajah penasarannya. Oh, andai saja ia tahu apa sebenarnya yang dibisikkan yeoja itu.

"Eung kyang kyang, jika kukatakan bisa-bisa nyawaku melayang, ani hyung aku masih ingin hidup."

"Junsu ya…" kali ini suara Jaejoong terdengar sangat berbahaya, cukup membuat makhluk jelmaan lumba-lumba dihadapannya bergidik ngeri.

"Eh, su-sudah sore hyung, aku duluan ya…silakan bersenang-senang dengan yeoja-yeoja disini, mianhe aku tak dapat menemanimu, ummaku sedari tadi sudah sms terus hyung."  
Junsu yang menyadari aura kelam Jaejoong mengambil tindakan untuk segera angkat kaki saja dari tempat itu, lagipula hari sudah sangat sore, sebentar lagi akan gelap, ia tidak pernah pulang sangat terlambat bahkan hingga hari nyaris gelap seperti ini, bisa habis rambutnya dijambak Seo hyeon sang umma.

Jaejoong yang tengah merasa pusing sedikit akibat sudah menghabiskan beberapa gelas minuman keras berusaha mencegah sahabatnya untuk tetap menemaninya, namun sepertinya Junsu tidak terlalu peduli, pasalnya ia takut Jaejoong akan mengamuk jika tahu yeoja-yeoja tersebut malah menyangka Jaejoong adalah yeoja chingunya, seorang wanita! Maka Junsu memilih jalan tengah untuk menghindar dari masalah, yaitu melarikan diri secepatnya, pasalnya ia sangat tahu sifat sahabatnya yang tidak mengenal waktu dan tempat jika ingin mengamuk.

Dan Junsu telah menghilang tanpa jejak, menyisakan sosok Jaejoong yang sudah mulai ngelantur, walaupun baru meminum beberapa gelas Bir saja.

Sementara salah satu yeoja yang baru saja mendekati Junsu tadi terlihat membisikkan sesuatu ketelinga yeoja disebelahnya, kemudian mereka memperhatikan Jaejoong bersamaan, saat itu Jaejoong tengah menyesap asap rokoknya. Dan…

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tanpa diduga, salah satu yeoja tersebut melangkah mendekat ketempat Jaejoong berada dengan langkah yang sedikit angkuh, mengitari meja tempat Jaejoong duduk seorang diri sepeninggal Junsu tadi.

"Well, alone here baby? Perkenalkan, aku Lee Hyemi." yeoja itu menyapa, mencetak sunggingan senyum dibibir cherry Jaejoong, ahh akhirnya yeoja yang bernama Lee Hyemi itu sendiri yang mendekat, menyerahkan diri tentu saja, pikir Jaejoong berbesar kepala.

"Kau tahu sendiri jawabannya." Jawab Jaejoong dengan maksud menggoda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, mau bergabung bersama kami disana?" oh oh oh, bergabung? Jaejoong semakin menyeringai, yeoja-yeoja itu bermaksud mengeroyoknya sepertinya, ingin mengetes kejantanannya mungkin.

Jaejoong kembali menyeringai disela-sela hangovernya.

"Kalian ternyata senang bermain keroyokan ya? Hahaha, kalian tidak sabaran sekali." Jaejoong terbahak bangga, merasa sangat dibutuhkan disini.

Hyemi tersenyum manis, sekilas terlihat raut sedikit tak mengerti dengan kalimat Jaejoong barusan namun hal itu tak dihiraukannya, ia malah menggandeng pergelangan Jaejoong, menyebabkan mau tidak mau Jaejoong beranjak dari posisinya.

"Kajja, untuk malam ini lupakan dulu namja chingumu yang berwajah lugu tadi, mari mencari mangsa bersama-sama kami saja, tenang saja akan kuajarkan cara menggoda namja berdompet tebal agar mau melirikmu, kau sangat cantik dan terlihat liar…" Yeoja itu dengan pede sejutanya berbisik dengan jelas ditelinga Jaejoong yang tentu saja langsung cengo mendengarnya, lagi-lagi ia disangka seorang yeoja.

Demi Yoyo, demi jiji, demi Hiro, demi semua binatang peliharaannya, demi semua belalai gajah dan hello kitty didunia ini, hellooowwwww telinga Jaejoong tidaklah tuli meski ia dalam kondisi setengah teler saat ini, kalimat yang keluar dari bibir yeoja tersebut benar-benar….Oh Em Ji.

Kesimpulan yang berada diotak setengah mabuk Jaejoong saat ini, pertama; yeoja tersebut mencoba mendekatinya, kedua; yeoja itu hendak mengajaknya bergabung, ketiga; yeoja tersebut hendak mengajarinya cara mencari mangsa, keempat; yeoja itu mengatakan jika Junsu adalah namja chingunya, kelima; yeoja itu jelas-jelas menganggap ia adalah seorang yeoja.

JEBRETT~

Point yang kelima sodara-sodara, membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba membelalakkan matanya garang dan segera menyentakkan genggaman yeoja seksi tersebut pada pergelangan tangannya.

"YAH! JADI SEDARI TADI KALIAN MENGANGGAP AKU SEORANG YEOJA, EOH?"

"MWOO?"

Gantian kali ini beberapa yeoja yang tengah duduk berkumpul menolehkan pandangannya kearah Jaejoong yang tengah berapi-api menahan amarah setelah menyadari semua yeoja itu menyangka dirinya seorang yeoja dan malah mengajak bersama-sama mencari mangsa lagi.

Beruntung bar tersebut mengecilkan volume hingar-bingar musiknya, sehingga suara Jaejoong terdengar jelas. "Jadi kalau bukan yeoja kau itu apa? Banci?" jawab Hyemi yang tak mau kalah menunjukkan raut kesalnya mendengar amukan Jaejoong, demi apa, dalam hatinya yeoja tersebut benar-benar tidak menerima kodratnya.

Jaejoong semakin kalap, harga dirinya seakan tercabik-cabik, sementara Hyemi terus menggerutu kesal lantaran tak mempercayai Jaejoong yang mengaku sebagai namja sejati.

Srettt~

Tanpa disangka-sangka Jaejoong yang sudah emosi tingkat tinggi langsung bergerak menyusul ketempat Hyemi berada dan secepat kilat menjambak rambut panjangnya hingga kepala yeoja judes tersebut tersentak kebelakang, sedangkan Hyemi, ia tak menyangka akan diserang begitu rupa oleh yeoja yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai namja yang baru saja diajaknya bergabung untuk mencari 'mangsa'.

"Yah! Lepaskan, dasar yeoja jalang, pantas saja kau ditinggal namja chingumu, kau benar-benar buas ternyata!"

Kraukkk~

"Mwoya!" Namun tanpa diduga Jaejoong sebelumnya, kuku-kuku panjang berkutex merah menyala milik Hyemi ternyata berhasil menggapai wajahnya dan menorehkan kenang-kenangan dipipi putih mulusnya berupa goresan yang cukup panjang.

Hyemi terus memberontak, berusaha melepaskan tautan keras jemari Jaejoong dirambutnya, tentu saja ia mengalami kesusahan, ia tak pernah menyangka jika musuhnya benar-benar bergender namja, bersabuk hitam taekwondo.

"Kurang ajar kau yeoja gatal!" Hyemi terus berusaha menerjang Jaejoong dengan cakaran-cakaran membabi butanya, dengan usahanya yang keras Hyemi berhasil membalik posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Jaejoong langsung.

Sementara yeoja-yeoja yang lain bukannya membantu melerai pertikaian antara Jaejoong dan Hyemi, namun mereka malah menyoraki dan memberi semangat keduanya agar bertambah semangat bergulat.

Lihatlah, tubuh Jaejoong dan Hyemi telah menjadi satu dilantai, bergulat saling jambak, saling tampar, saling cekik, dan saling cakar, tak ada satupun yang mau mengalah.

Jaejoong sebenarnya tak ingin meladeni Hyemi sama sekali, namun yeoja itu sangatlah beringas dan tak pernah berhenti menyerangnya, bisa saja Jaejoong menggunakan jurus taekwondonya untuk menumbangkan Hyemi saat itu juga, tapi bukankah lelaki sejati tak boleh menyakiti wanita? Dan jadilah Jaejoong seperti ini, bergulat dilantai Bar bersama Hyemi.

"Dasar, masih mau mengaku sebagai namja, eoh? Lihatlah dada silikonmu ini!"

Jussssss~

"Awwhh, yah kurang ajar!"

"Hahahaha"

Jaejoong terpekik horor saat Hyemi berhasil mendudukinya dan langsung meremas kedua dadanya, salahkan model baju V neck berdada rendah yang memamerkan kedua dada yang dianggapnya bidang selama ini. Sementara yang lain hanya tergelak keras disekitarnya.

"Mana ada namja memakai lipstik merah menyala seperti ini!"

Splurrtttt~

"Awwhhhhh!"

Kembali dengan kurang ajarnya Hyemi meremas dan memelintir bibir Jaejoong yang berwarna merah alami, bukan karena lipstik.

Jaejoong berang bukan main, harga dirinya sudah sangat dipermainkan, tak dapat lagi ia memaklumi keadaan wajah dan tubuhnya yang membuat orang kebingungan akan gendernya, kelakuan yeoja diatas tubuhnya ini sudah melewati batas hak azazi manusia, ia harus segera bertindak.

DUKKK!

"Awwhhh."

Srettt!

"Masih menganggapku yeoja?"

"Ahhh…"

Dan semua yang tadinya menonton dan menyoraki 'pergumulan' antara Jaejoong dan Hyemi kini hanya dapat menahan nafasnya, melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba menyingkirkan tubuh Hyemi dari atas tubuhnya, langsung berdiri dan membuka baju atasannya menjadi half naked, topless.

Tampak dada berisi yang dianggap Hyemi sebagai dada silikon, berhias beberapa tatto dengan otot bisep yang terbentuk, meski memiliki badan yang tidak terlalu besar Jaejoong mampu membuat para yeoja penghibur didalam Bar tersebut menahan nafas dan meneguk salivanya, namun ada pula beberapa yang memasang wajah iri akan kehalusan dan kemulusan kulit Jaejoong.

"Apa ini masih kurang? Apa aku membuka semua pakaianku, agar kalian percaya jika aku ini namja sejati, eoh?"

Sretttt~

"Ouuwwhhhh!"

Para yeoja itu termasuk Hyemi kini kompak mengangakan mulut mereka selebar-lebarnya saat namja berwajah cantik berkulit mulus diahadapan mereka telah melorotkan resleting celana jeansnya begitu saja disusul kancing celana menyisakan sebuah boxer bermotif hello kitty sebagai satu-satunya penutup tubuhnya membuat para yeoja itu kompak menutup mata mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan mereka, namun sebagian dari mereka malah mengintip disela-sela jari mereka, dasar curang.

Sementara Jaejoong dengan bangganya memamerkan tubuh manlynya, bahkan ia sempat menaiki salah satu kursi didalam Bar tersebut.

"Ottokhe? Masih ada yang menganggapku yeoja? Mau mencoba barangku?" Jerit Jaejoong bangga, memamerkan kegagahan tubuhnya didepan para yeoja penghibur kelas atas yang mengelilinginya.

'Woo, apa yang mau dibanggakan, sepertinya hanya sebesar cacing saja, hihihi' batin beberapa yeoja yang telah berpengalaman menerka barang pribadi milik langganan mereka, saat 'menerawang' milik Jaejoong dibalik boxer kendornya.

"YAH! Apa-apaan ini? Siapa yang membuat keributan disini? KAU, bocah ingusan! Ini bukan Bar gay, kami tidak mempekerjakan penghibur waria disini, cepat ambil pakaianmu dan enyah dari sini!"

"Yah, yah, yah…jangan menarikku, aku bisa jalan sendiri! Dan apa itu waria, hah? Dasar orang-orang aneh! Awas saja kalian, akan kuadukan dengan appa-ku, bisa-bisa Bar jelek ini ditutup, huh!"

"Keluar, dan pulanglah kerumah, kerjakan tugas sekolahmu, sana!"

"Yah! Aku ini mahasiswa, pabbo! Bukan anak sekolah, dasar pabbo!"

Jaejoong bersungut-sungut mengusap pantat ratanya yang baru saja ditendang oleh seorang bodyguard dari dalam Bar. Untung saja ia masih sempat memunguti bajunya, kalau tidak ia pasti dianggap gelandangan oleh orang-orang diluar Bar yang terletak dikeramaian kawasan Gangnam-gu.

Waktu sudah benar-benar gelap, dan Jaejoong masih hilir mudik saja, tepatnya sedari tadi ia masih berada diparkiran Bar dan sibuk mengelilingi mobil hitamnya, ada apa?  
Ternyata Jaejoong yang sangat pelupa dan ceroboh ini tidak sengaja telah meninggalkan sebuah benda yang teramat penting untuk menjalankan kendaraan roda empat miliknya itu.

Sewaktu asyik memamerkan tubuh kekarnya (?) tadi ternyata ia lupa telah menjatuhkan kunci mobil sehingga ia lupa membawanya saat ia ditendang keluar dari Bar dengan tidak elitnya.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong telah mencoba masuk kembali kedalam Bar tersebut, namun tentu saja usahanya itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh bodyguard yang telah menendangnya tadi, bahkan untuk melihat wajah seram lelaki berbadan 5 kali badannya itu saja ia tidak mempunyai keberanian sedikitpun.

Itulah sebabnya hingga malam menunjukkan pukul 10 waktu setempat Kim Jaejoong masih saja mondar-mandir disekitaran mobilnya, menunggu wangsit, atau mukjizat yang akan membawanya kepada kunci mobilnya malam itu.

Sementara banyak tamu yang rata-rata pria kalangan atas mulai memasuki Bar tersebut, dan Jaejoong hanya dapat manyun sambil duduk diatas kap mobilnya, menelpon anak buah appanya percuma, sedari keluar kampus ponselnya sudah low batt.

Entah mengapa Jaejoong sedikitpun tak merasa cemas malam itu, ia yakin jika akan ada sesuatu hal yang akan membantunya malam ini, disisi lain ada juga sedikit perasaan tidak enak mengaliri sanubari-nya dan ia tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Yunho sama, silakan."

"Eh?"

Jaejoong menoleh sesaat terdengar suara mobil berhenti tepat disebelah mobilnya terparkir, sedari tadi belum ada satu mobilpun yang parkir disebelah mobilnya.

Pintu mobil itu terbuka menampakkan satu sosok tinggi menjulang, tergesa-gesa menuju pintu penumpang belakang dan membukakan pintunya untuk seseorang yang bernama tak asing ditelinga Jaejoong yang masih asyik duduk diatas kap mobilnya.

Siapa yang tak ingat seseorang yang telah merampas keperawanan bibirnya, Jaejoong masih ingat wajah kecil dengan garis rahang keras serta tatapan dingin makhluk tersebut.

Sontak tubuh mungilnya bangun dan langsung menghadang pergerakan namja yang dipanggil Yunho sama bersama dua orang pengikutnya.

"Hei alien!"

Ketiga namja itu sontak menoleh kearah suara Jaejoong dan berbarengan menunjukkan wajah yang meremehkan.

"Hei bocah, kau belum cukup umur, tidak boleh berkeliaran malam-malam seperti ini, nanti umma-mu mencari."

Mendengar ocehan pedas namja bertinggi diatas rata-rata yang bahkan wajahnya terlihat lebih kekanakan dari-nya membuat Jaejoong dengan santai melangkah mendekati ketiga namja tersebut, ia harus bersikap baik, karena kemungkinan mereka bisa membantu Jaejoong mengambilkan kunci mobilnya didalam Bar.

"Hei, aku rasa kita lupakan saja kejadian pagi tadi, dan mari kita berteman mulai sekarang, hehehe." Ujar Jaejoong modus, berada dihadapan ketiga namja itu, berharap bisa diajak masuk kedalam Bar bersama ketiganya.

Ketiga namja itu kompak mengerenyitkan dahi mereka saat mendapatkan sapaan ramah dari si bibir merah yang pagi tadi habis diserang oleh salah satu dari mereka.

"Menyingkirlah, sudah kami katakan kami tak suka berurusan dengan yeoja, jangan memaksa kami bertindak kasar kali ini, lagian yeoja macam apa berleliaran malam-malam didepan Bar seperti ini." Namja bertinggi menjulang tampaknya sudah tidak dapat menahan kesabarannya menghadapi tingkah Jaejoong yang sekarang malah menghadang jalan mereka dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Mendengar hinaan yang kembali keluar dari bibir salah satu namja dihadapannya membuat dada Jaejoong panas dan berdegup kencang, ingin sekali ia menonjok bibir lebar namja tiang tersebut, namun keinginannya cepat-cepat ditahannya mengingat ia sangat membutuhkan mereka malam ini agar dapat pulang menggunakan mobilnya.

"Yah, aku hanya menawarkan sedikit kerja sama saja, dan mau memaafkan kejadian tadi pagi dimana teman kalian yang seperti alien itu telah melecehkan bibirku, aku hanya minta bantuan kalian agar membawaku masuk kedalam Bar itu sekarang juga, aku sudah berusaha menunjukkan kartu angotaku namun…"

"Ahh berisik…mari Yunho sama, kita masuk sekarang."

"Yah, yah…hei, chakkaman!"

"Kurang ajar! Lepaskan tanganmu dari baju Yunho sama! Atau…"  
Kedua namja berjidat lebar dan berbadan tiang berusaha menghadang Jaejoong yang malah menarik-narik bagian depan jas yang dipakai oleh namja dingin yang dipanggil Yunho dan terus menarik-nariknya meski tubuh namja tersebut tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

"Changmin shi, Yoochun shi, daijoubu desu, gwaenchana biarkan saja, apa yang diinginkannya." Akhirnya pria berwajah dingin dan berpenampilan cool itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga, yang Jaejoong tahu ia menggunakan bahasa campuran Jepang dan Korea, dan bisa dibilang bahasa Koreanya sangat buruk.

Kedua namja yang menghalangi Jaejoong akhirnya membiarkan saja Jaejoong yang masih tetap menarik-narik dasar jas hitam milik namja yang bernama Yunho.

"Katakan apa yang kau inginkan sekarang, kami tidak punya waktu banyak." Jidat lebar mendesak Jaejoong agar segera mengutarakan apa maunya.

"Bawa aku kedalam, kajja…"

"Yah, jangan kurang ajar! Dasar wanita, mahasiswa tapi tidak berpendidikan!" Namja tiang mendadak begitu emosi saat melihat Jaejoong yang seenaknya saja menarik jas Yunho untuk mengikutinya kepintu masuk Bar, ia tak habis pikir, mahasiswa yang sampai saat ini mereka anggap perempuan itu sungguh sangat bar-bar sekali tingkahnya.

Namun lagi-lagi pria bernama Yunho menghalangi namja tiang itu untuk menghajar makhluk cantik namun ajaib (?) yang mengganggu mereka malam ini.  
Grrhhhh Jaejoong menggeram, untuk kesekian kalinya makhluk berwujud tiang itu mengejeknya sebagai wanita, tidak tahukah ia jika ketiga namja itu bukanlah mengejeknya, namun mereka benar-benar menyangka jika ia adalah seorang yeoja.

BUKKK!

Rahang keras si-tiang tak luput dari serangan bogem milik Jaejoong. Menerima serangan tiba-tiba berupa pukulan telak dalam keadaan yang tidak siap menyebabkan namja itu terhuyung kebelakang beberapa langkah.

"Sebut lagi aku yeoja, kau akan lebih cepat berada disurga, tiang busuk!"

"Kau pikir kami gila, eoh? Mempercayai yeoja mabuk sepertimu yang memaksa-maksa ingin masuk kedalam Bar, untuk apa? Tidak lain pasti kau ingin menjual diri didalam sana!"

"KURANG AJAR! Kalian rupanya tidak tahu siapa aku, jika appaku tahu kalian melecehkan putranya, hidup kalian tidak akan tenang selamanya!"

"Cihh, dasar wanita."

"Yah! apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau pasti bukan wanita baik-baik, berkeliaran tengah malam seperti ini."

"Huaaaa! Aku tidak akan terus berada disini jika sedari tadi aku bisa masuk kedalam bari itu, pabbo!" Jaejoong sepertinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan emosinya, apakah ia harus kembali membuka bajunya untuk membuktikan jika dia adalah pria asli.

Arrghhh

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya kasar, benar-benar cobaan yang berat hari ini.

"Sudahlah, percuma saja, kalian orang-orang berhati batu, sepertinya pulang berjalan kaki dengan jarak puluhan kilo adalah pilihan tepat melengkapi kesialanku hari ini."

Tak ada pilihan bagi Jaejoong yang berwatak keras kepala itu selain berjalan kaki pulang kerumah, melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi hari ini dan berharap tidak bertemu kembali dengan namja-namja aneh dihari seterusnya.

Selanjutnya tubuh mungil Jaejoong mulai berbalik arah melangkah menuju jalan raya, beruntung dikantong jeansnya masih terdapat beberapa lembar won jadi bisa digunakan untuk menumpang bis terakhir dihalte terdekat, biarlah masalah mobilnya akan menjadi urusan anak buah appanya saja, saat ini Jaejoong hanya butuh beristirahat secepatnya, belum lagi cacing diperutnya sudah bernyanyi sejak tadi.

Sementara ketiga namja asing tadi hanya bengong melihat tingkah aneh Jaejoong yang cepat sekali berubah, baru saja ia terlihat begitu meledak-ledak emosi, namun sekarang malah terlihat begitu malang, seperti anak kucing kehilangan induknya, benar-benar labil.

Tes..

Slurtt~

"Aish jangan disini, jebbal…persediaan tissu-ku ada didalam mobil."

Jaejoong menggerutu kesal saat tetesan liquid merah kembali mengalir dari rongga hidungnya, ia pikir dihari kesepuluh ini ia tidak lagi direpotkan oleh siklus bulanannya, mungkin ada benarnya juga prediksi Junsu yang mengatakan jika ia dalam puncak masa subur dimana tubuhnya sedang banyak-banyaknya memproduksi hormon progesteron. Tak heran emosinya begitu labil akhir-akhir ini.

"Yunho sama, mari kita masuk, anda sudah ditunggu." Namja berperawakan tegap itu tak menggubris panggilan dari asistennya, matanya terus tertuju pada sosok bertubuh mungil yang terus melangkah menjauhi tempat itu.

"Ame ga furisou desu [sepertinya akan turun hujan]" bibir berbentuk hati itu berkata dalam bahasa Jepang seraya menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya membuat kedua asistennya ikut menengadahkan tangan mereka merasakan tetesan tipis yang perlahan turun dari langit yang begitu gelap.

"Agashi!" Jaejoong menoleh jengah, tampak pria yang telah mencuri ciumannya pagi tadi berlari kecil menuju kearahnya, panggilan yang sungguh membuatnya jengah meskipun sudah terbiasa terdengar ditelinganya, demi apa, sampai kapan pria alien itu berhenti menganggapnya yeoja.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika aku bukanlah yeoja, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu, aku pernah menumbangkan 15 orang preman saat mereka mengolok-olokku dengan sebutan itu." Jaejoong berujar dingin, tak ada nada bersahabat lagi ditutur katanya saat ini.

Pria bernama Yunho berdecak pelan.

"Baiklah, aku percaya kau namja, mari kau kuijinkan mengikuti kami masuk, jika sudah ketemu kunci mobilmu, kau harus pulang." Ujar namja berbibir hati mulai melunak, meskipun ia berbohong, mungkin ia mulai merasa kasihan melihat gurat kelelahan diwajah Jaejoong, wajar saja, sejak siang perutnya hanya diisi beberapa botol bir saja.

Mendengar tawaran dari pria dibelakangnya Jaejoong tidak langsung merasa percaya, ia berbalik memasang wajah tak percayanya.

"Aku tidak percaya, jangan-jangan kalian malah akan memperdayakanku didalam sana, kalian berencana membalas dendam kan?" tuduh Jaejoong sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah tampan pria yang kini posisinya telah berhadapan dengannya.

Melihat Jaejoong yang sedang menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Boss mereka, kedua asisten Yunho tampak ingin mendekati ketempat Jaejoong dan Yunjae berada, namun Yunho segera mengangkat tangan memberi isyarat agar keduanya tetap ditempat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sebaiknya kau segera mencari tempat berteduh, hujan akan segera turun." Pria tampan itu memutuskan untuk segera beranjak dari tempat itu, percuma meladeni bocah ingusan yang sangat keras kepala ini.

"Bahasa Korea-mu payah sekali." Jaejoong masih sempat mengejek sebelum namja tersebut mengalihkan tubuhnya.

Bibir hati itu tersenyum penuh arti mendengar ejekan Jaejoong, namun perlahan ia malah melangkah mendekati tubuh mungil Jaejoong, melihat itu Jaejoong menjadi salah tingkah, ingatannya akan kejadian dikampusnya pagi tadi membuat wajahnya terlihat gusar bukan main.

"Y-Yah, mau apa kau? Pergi sana!" teriak Jaejoong gusar saat tubuh tegap namja tampan itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Kau mempunyai penyakit serius, eoh? Hidungmu…kau berdarah lagi."

"BUKAN URUSANMU!"

Ternyata cairan merah yang menetes dari hidung Jaejoonglah yang menjadi alasan mengapa namja itu mendekatinya lagi, sepertinya ia merasa khawatir dengan kondisi Jaejoong yang seperti itu, tak tega mungkin.

BYURRRR~

Dan benar saja, bahkan mereka belum sempat bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat itu hujan telah mengguyur deras seperti tertumpah dari langit dengan begitu tiba-tiba.

"AHHH SHIT!" Jaejoong menggeram keras, lengkap sudah kesialannya hari ini, diawali pelecehan tehadap bibir perawannya, lalu kejadian memalukan sewaktu di Bar saat dirinya dianggap yeoja, ketinggalan kunci mobil hingga terpaksa harus berjalan kaki, dan ditutup dengan guyuran hujan lebat ditengah malam.

Tak sampai beberapa menit wajah dan tubuh Jaejoong yang hanya mengenakan baju putih berbahan tipis berkerah lebar dengan potongan 'V' itu basah kuyup menempel pada tubuhnya, sedangkan Yunho yang masih belum juga beranjak dari tempat itu-pun mengalami hal yang sama, setelan Jas hitamnya-pun basah meski tak begitu terlihat karena warna gelapnya.

Jaejoong begtu kesalnya hingga ia hanya berdiri mematung pasrah akan guyuran air hujan yang menyerang tubuhnya, sementara darah terus mengalir melalui batang hidungnya bercampur dengan air hujan, kepalanya sungguh berdenyut sakit, tentu saja karena dirinya masih sedikit mabuk.

"Atama ga katai…[keras kepala]"

"Yah! Lepas!"

Tubuh Jaejoong meronta-ronta saat tiba-tiba namja berwajah alien itu mencekal keras pergelangan tangannya menyeretnya kembali menuju tempat mereka memarkir mobil.

Beruntung hujan sudah reda meski masih jelas terasa rintik-rintik tipisnya. Kedua asisten yang semenjak hujan memilih berteduh dipelataran Bar bergegas mendekat kearah Boss mereka yang tengah menyeret makhluk yang mereka percayai berkelamin yeoja itu.

"Kalian masuklah kedalam, katakan aku tidak dapat menemuinya, besok pagi-pagi katakan kita akan berkunjung kerumahnya saja, dan cari kunci mobil yeoja ini, dia sepertinya sedang sakit, aku menunggu dimobil."

"Baik boss."

Kedua namja itu mengangguk patuh sebelum bergegas masuk kedalam Bar, keduanya sempat melirik keadaan Jaejoong yang tampak terhuyung saat diseret menuju mobil, baju putih basahnya tampak menjiplak lekuk tubuh rampingnya.

Glek~

Baik si-tiang maupun si-jidat lebar hanya dapat meneguk ludah mereka saat kedua pasang mereka tertuju pada bagian dada Jaejoong, potongan kerah longgar baju tersebut menyebabkan dada tersebut mempertontonkan setengah bagiannya dan bahan basah yang melekat menjiplak hingga menampakkan kedua titik nipplenya yang menegang karena pengaruh udara dingin.

'Yeoja itu bahkan tak memakai bra sama sekali.' Batin kedua namja tersebut kompak, masih terpaku akan keadaan Jaejoong yang sampai saat itu mereka anggap seorang yeoja.

"Apa yang kalian lihat, masuklah!"

"Ba-Baik Yunho sama, kami masuk." Seolah membaca isi otak kedua asistennya, bibir berbentuk hati itu mengeluarkan kalimat tajamnya dengan dua iris musangnya yang mendelik tak suka, membuat kedua asisten tersebut cepat-cepat angkat kaki dari tempat itu.

BRAKKK

Keduanya tersentak kaget saat terdengar suara pintu mobil yang dibanting Yunho dengan kasar, kemudian kedua namja berbeda tinggi itu hanya saling pandang dengan tatapan mata tak mengerti.

Jidat lebar menyenggol siku rekannya dengan tatapan masih kearah mobil mewah mereka yang kini ada Yunho dan Jaejoong didalamnya.

"Changminah, setahuku Yunho sama tidak menyukai yeoja, eoh? bahkan tunangannya di Jepang adalah namja."

"Ne, kau benar hyung, ahh tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, kajja kita temui Mr Kim, dia pasti sudah lama menunggu.

Didalam mobil, pemilik mata musang itu melempar tubuh basah dan menggigil Jaejoong kekursi belakang mobil tersebut.

Jaejoong yang merasa kepalanya sangatlah pusing hanya mengeluarkan racauan tak jelas dari bibir merahnya bersamaan dengan bunyi gemeletuk giginya karena menggigil kedinginan.

"Kau keras kepala sekali, aku hampir tak percaya jika kau ini seorang yeoja." Ujar pemilik wajah tampan itu saat meneliti tubuh basah Jaejoong untuk kesekian kalinya, tampaknya ia masih belum percaya jika Jaejoong bukanlah yeoja seperti pemikirannya sejauh ini.

"Cih, percuma saja, kau sama saja dengan orang-orang sialan didalam sana, mata kalian buta." Jaejoong masih sempat menjawab disela-sela gemeletuk giginya.

Sreeettttt "

Kau lihat, ini buktinya!" sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar harus menunjukkan bukti bahwa ia adalah seorang laki-laki sejati, baju basah yang dirasa sangat mengganggunya itu ditanggalkannya begitu saja sehingga memamerkan kulit putih pucat berhias tatto miliknya.

Benar saja, kedua mata musang itu membelalak lebar saat mendapati pemandangan tubuh atas seorang pria lengkap dengan kotak-kotak perut ratanya, namun tubuh disebelahnya ini terlihat sangatlah putih dengan kulit yang halus dengan kedua tonjolan dada yang sedikit berlebih dihiasi kedua putting berwarna pink dalam keadaan mencuat tegang.

Serrrr~

Mendadak namja tampan berbibir hati itu merasa bulu-bulu halus tubuhnya meremang hebat, melihat apa yang tersaji disebelah tubuhnya, posisi mereka duduk bersebelahan dikursi belakang mobil Yunho.

Bukti bahwa makhluk cantik disebelahnya ini adalah seorang namja lah yang membuat tubuhnya bereaksi hebat, karena faktanya ia adalah penyuka laki-laki, makhluk sejenis dengannya.

Melihat namja disebelah menjadi berubah sikap membuat Jaejoong dengan seluruh kekuatannya malah mendekati namja tersebut, ia bermaksud memberi pelajaran orang yang telah melecehkan bibirnya itu.

"Kenapa? Kau kecewa setelah terbukti aku ini namja? Kajja, cium aku kalau berani, hahaha dasar pabbo, bisa-bisanya tertipu, ayo cium aku sekarang! Tadi kau begitu bernafsunya mencium bibirku yang masih suci ini, sialan!"

Jaejoong mulai kalap dan berusaha meraih tubuh basah Yunho dengan keadaannya yang masih setengah telanjang.

Melihat gelagat Jaejoong yang berbahaya, Yunho hanya berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari jangkauan Jaejoong, tubuh putih mulus dan kenyataan Jaejoong adalah seorang namja dengan dirinya yang seorang penyuka sesama jenis ditakutkan malah akan memancing reaksi adik kecilnya dibawah sana.

"Yah jangan mendekat! Tetap disana!" Yunho memperingatkan Jaejoong dengan nada tajamnya seraya menyingkir sebisanya, namun keadaan mobil sedan yang sempit menyebabkan usahanya tidak sepenuhnya berhasil, bahkan Jaejoong semakin mendesakkan tubuhnya.

"Hahaha, kau pasti jijik setelah mengetahui aku ini namja, eoh? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memulainya." Kini bahkan Jaejoong nekat menaiki tubuh Yunho yang malah meronta-ronta ingin menghindar.

"Hoi…apa yang kau lakukan! Kau akan menyesal, turunlah, k-kau gila!"

"Hahaha, tak kusangka wajah dinginmu itu bisa pucat seperti itu, hahaha." Jaejoong tertawa lepas melihat wajah keras Yunho memucat pias, sejenak dilupakannya sakit kepalanya, hidungnya tampak tak mengeluarkan darah lagi.

Tampaknya Jaejoong sibengal tengah gembira merasa mendapatkan mainan.

"Kuperingatkan, turunlah, atau kau akan menyesal."

"Tidak semudah itu, aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang dulu tuan beruang es, hahaha…ayolah hanya berciuman saja kau menolak, bukankah pagi tadi kau begitu bernafsu menikmati bibirku ini."

Jaejoong tertawa girang melihat wajah teraniaya dibawah jajahannya, bahkan tubuh mungil setengah telanjangnya yang berada dipangkuan pria yang kerap berbahasa Jepang itu digoyang-goyangkan sedemikian rupa bermaksud mengejek pria tersebut. Tak tahukah ia jika tindakannya itu malah akan membahayakan dirinya? Ani, tepatnya membahayakan miliknya yang paling berharga yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal, bishounen…" wajah keras nan dingin itu mendesis tajam.

"Ups…what the hell is that?"

Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak liar diatas tubuh pria berwajah datar itu mendadak menghentikan gerakannya saat dirasanya sesuatu mengganggu pergerakan bokong ratanya diatas pangkuan pria tersebut, sesuatu yang mengganjal, dirasa keras dan sangatlah besar dan panjang.

"Terlambat, kau sudah membangunkannya."

"A-Apa maksudmu? I-itu…besar sekali…"

"Sudah kukatakan, kau akan menyesal, dan kau memang keras kepala."

"ANDWAE!

.

.

.

TBC

"Selamat hari raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakannya"

~MBJ~


	3. Chapter 3

**Stand By You**

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

WARNING : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, MPreg, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ANEH, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. BAHAYA BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, BISA MENGGANGGU KESEHATAN JANIN DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN JANTUNG DAN LEMAH SYAHWAT, SEBELUM MENYESAL SILAKAN KABUR, GA USAH BACA DARIPADA AKHIRNYA MENCAK-MENCAK DIKOLOM REVIEW.

RATE : M

SUMMARY : Ketika Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah terkalahkan harus menerima nasib mengandung benih seorang yang baru dikenalnya, yang awalnya tak mengetahui perihal kehamilannya.

.

.

.

.

_End Previous chap_

_"Hahaha, kau pasti jijik setelah mengetahui aku ini namja, eoh? Kalau begitu biar aku saja yang memulainya." Kini bahkan Jaejoong nekat menaiki tubuh Yunho yang malah meronta-ronta ingin menghindar._

_"Hoi…apa yang kau lakukan! Kau akan menyesal, turunlah, k-kau gila!"_

_"Hahaha, tak kusangka wajah dinginmu itu bisa pucat seperti itu, hahaha." Jaejoong tertawa lepas melihat wajah keras Yunho memucat pias, sejenak dilupakannya sakit kepalanya, hidungnya tampak tak mengeluarkan darah lagi._

_Tampaknya Jaejoong sibengal tengah gembira merasa mendapatkan mainan._

_"Kuperingatkan, turunlah, atau kau akan menyesal."_

_"Tidak semudah itu, aku ingin mengajakmu bersenang-senang dulu tuan beruang es, hahaha…ayolah hanya berciuman saja kau menolak, bukankah pagi tadi kau begitu bernafsu menikmati bibirku ini."_

_Jaejoong tertawa girang melihat wajah teraniaya dibawah jajahannya, bahkan tubuh mungil setengah telanjangnya yang berada dipangkuan pria yang kerap berbahasa Jepang itu digoyang-goyangkan sedemikian rupa bermaksud mengejek pria tersebut. Tak tahukah ia jika tindakannya itu malah akan membahayakan dirinya? Ani, tepatnya membahayakan miliknya yang paling berharga yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya._

_"Kau benar-benar akan menyesal, bishounen…" wajah keras nan dingin itu mendesis tajam._

_"Ups…what the hell is that?"_

_Jaejoong yang bergerak-gerak liar diatas tubuh pria berwajah datar itu mendadak menghentikan gerakannya saat dirasanya sesuatu mengganggu pergerakan bokong ratanya diatas pangkuan pria tersebut, sesuatu yang mengganjal, dirasa keras dan sangatlah besar dan panjang._

_"Terlambat, kau sudah membangunkannya."_

_"A-Apa maksudmu? I-itu…besar sekali…"_

_"Sudah kukatakan, kau akan menyesal, dan kau memang keras kepala."_

_"ANDWAE!_

.

.

.

Wajah menyerupai boneka barbie itu memudar pucat saat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dibawahnya, apalagi setelah melihat wajah kaku pemilik benda keras tersebut, terlebih lagi setelah mendengar kailmat yang baru saja keluar dari bibir hatinya.

"A-Aku membangunkan apa?" suara halus Jaejoong tergagap khawatir, berpura-pura polos tentu saja.

"Ada yang belum kau ketahui, bishounen." Jawab bibir hati itu dengan bahasa campuran Korea dan Jepang yang untungnya masih dimengerti namja cantik yang masih setia terduduk dipangkuannya.

"A-Apa itu?"

"Aku penyuka sesama jenis."

…

"MWOYAA!"

"PERGIII KAU."

"MENJAUHH!"

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!"

Demi apapun, setelah mendengar jawaban kalimat pendek dari bibir hati dihadapannya, tubuh topless Jaejoong terlonjak kaget, menghempas tubuhnya menjauh dari pemuda berbadan kekar yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

Jaejoong menjerit-jerit histeris seperti seorang yeoja yang akan direnggut keperawanannya, sedangkan pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yunho itu menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah namja cantik yang sangat berlebihan.

"Kau benar-benar seperti wanita." Mata musang itu berputar malas melihat sosok putih mulus yang sibuk menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan putihnya.

"Aku tak mengerti bahasa Jepang."

"Bishounen aneh."

"Terserah kau, yang jelas aku tak peduli jika kau itu penyuka sesama jenis atau tidak, yang jelas aku masih normal, tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan sesama jenis, aku keluar saja."

Jaejoong memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobil mewah tersebut, ia berusaha menggapai kaitan pembuka pintu yang letaknya cukup jauh dari posisinya.

"Tak satupun diantara kita yang akan keluar, kau sudah memancingku, dan jangan harap aku akan melepaskanmu semudah itu." Jaejoong mendengus remeh tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata penuh peringatan dari bibir hati terebut.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, menjijikkan!" Jaejoong menggeram bersiap melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

**BUGH!**

Satu pukulan telak bersarang dirahang namja yang kerap dipanggil Yunho sama tersebut, menghasilkan kerutan didahinya, terdengar erangan tipisnya, bahkan tubuhnya sedikit tersandar kebelakang.

_BUGH!_

_DUAGH!_

_PLAK!_

Kali ini bukan hanya bogeman Jaejoong yang bersarang diwajah tampan nan dingin itu, melihat lawan hanya mengerang tipis membuat Jaejoong kembali menyarangkan tinjunya, tidak tanggung-tanggung kali ini dua pukulan telak kembali bersarang diwajah tampan pria beraksen Jepang itu ditambah lagi satu tamparan keras dipipinya sebagai pelengkap.

Hahh…hahhh…

Terengah-engah Jaejoong bernafas mengumpulkan sedikit-demi sedikit oksigen kedalam paru-parunya, tenaganya cukup terkuras lantaran barusan ia telah mengeluarkan hampir keseluruhan energinya.

_Glek~_

Namun wajah cantik itu hanya dapat meneguk ludahnya saat mendapati namja yang baru saja menjadi sasaran tinjunya yang biasa mampu mematahkan rahang lawannya malah menatapnya tajam dengan kedua sorot musangnya yang mengerikan.

Yunho menghapus noda darah disudut bibirnya akibat tamparan keras dari namja cantik yang masih bertopless ria dihadapannya, sementara kedua sorot mata musangnya terus menatap wajah cantik yang sudah salah tingkah.

"B-Baiklah, aku akan keluar dengan caraku sendiri." Jaejoong kini berusaha menggapai pintu bagian depan dengan sekuat tenaga ia berusaha membuka central lock mobil mewah tersebut, namun pergerakannya tiba-tiba saja terhenti, mendadak kedua tangannya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Jaejoong bahkan semakin berusaha ingin membuka pintu mobil tersebut tapi ia malah merasakan keanehan pada tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba merasa kaku pada bagian leher dan kedua tangannya, terasa dingin, lemah tak dapat bergerak sama sekali.

Yunho menotok sebagian jalan darah Jaejoong.

Tubuh kaku Jaejoong merosot jatuh tepat diatas jok empuk kursi belakang mobil mewah tersebut. Mata besarnya melotot lebar, karena hanya bagian atas tubuhnya itulah yang bisa digerakkan selain mulutnya yang masih bisa berbicara, untung saja lehernya masih bisa digerakkan kekiri dan kanan, bahkan kedua kakinya hanya bisa bergerak lemah.

Pemuda bernama Yunho itu ternyata telah menotok jalan darah bagian tubuhnya dari leher kebawah, untuk itulah ia tidak dapat merasakan apapun pada bagian tersebut, benar-benar seperti orang lumpuh total, hanya bagian kepala yang bisa bergerak bebas dan bibirnya yang masih bisa berbicara lancar.

**BRAKKK~**

Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya terangkat dan terbanting ketempat semula ia berada, dibangku belakang. Bibir cherry itu meringis sakit saat punggungnya menabrak sandaran kursi, kedua bola mata besarnya jelas melihat pemuda beraksen Jepang yang sudah mencuri ciumannya itu tengah membuka sabuk celananya. Seketika bibir cherry itu berteriak sekuat tenagannya.

"YAH! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kepadaku? Mengapa tubuhku mendadak kaku? Kau apakan tubuhku? Kau akan menyesal sudah berbuat jahat kepadaku, appaku akan membunuhmu karena aku anak satu-satunya!" cerocos bibir merah pekat itu tanpa jeda, meski badannya tak dapat bergerak sama sekali ia masih bisa memanfaatkan bibir bawelnya.

Cherry merah itu mengeluarkan decakan kesal saat tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari wajah dingin yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan kesakitan yang berarti akan pukulannya yang lalu, meski terlihat bias memar dipipinya.

_Sretttt~_

"YAH MAU APA? Tidak tahu malu, dasar penyuka sesama jenis menjijikkan, pakai kembali celanamu itu!" Jaejoong terus mengeluarkan suara halus namun cemprengnya(?) memerintah Yunho agar memakai kembali celana panjang yang baru saja dibukanya, hanya menyisakan celana dalamnya saja.

Melihat tubuh yang nyaris polos itu membuat Jaejoong sedikit membandingkan dengan tubuhnya sendiri, meski ia kalah tinggi namun ia bersumpah tubuhnya tidak kalah bagus dari namja yang mengaku penyuka sesama jenis itu, bahkan ototnya lebih terbentuk. Itu pemikirannya.

"Dan aku, apapun yang akan kau lakukan padaku, aku tak akan pernah tinggal diam, aku akan membalasnya dan membunuhmu setelah ini!" Jaejoong terus nyerocos meski tubuhnya kaku. Doe eyesnya melotot tatkala mendapati namja musang dihadapannya tengah menyeringai penuh arti.

_Srettt~_

Dengan gerakan tak terduga dan entah kapan terjadinya tiba-tiba saja celana berbahan Jeans yang dipakai Jaejoong telah teronggok dengan manisnya dilantai mobil, menyisakan tubuh mungilnya yang hanya tertutupi boxer pink hello kitty special edition kesayangannya.

"_Urusai."_ (cerewet)

Bibir hati itu berujar lirih sementara Jaejoong hanya dapat mendelik emosi melihat keadaan tubuhnya yang nyaris polos, tak pernah terpikirkan jika nasibnya akan dilecehkan oleh seorang namja yang belum dikenalnya.

"Aku tak suka berlama-lama, lebih cepat selesai lebih baik."

**Srakkk!**

"Yah, Hentikan! Kurang ajar! Kau pengecut, beraninya dengan orang yang sudah tidak berdaya, lepaskan aku, akan kau apakan aku? mengapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakkan..Arrghhh appooo."

Tanpa ekspresi sama sekali pria berbibir hati itu merobek boxer yang menjadi kain penutup terakhir ditubuh mulus Jaejoong, dan tanpa aba-aba dibukanya lebar-lebar kedua paha putih mulus itu dengan diposisikan diatas kedua bahu lebarnya, mengabaikan jerit cherry merah yang belum mengerti akan diapakan tubuh tak berdayanya itu.

Jaejoong berusaha keras memerintahkan otaknya untuk menggerakkan otot-otot yang berada dikaki dan tangannya, namun semua sia-sia, hingga diarahkan pandangannya hendak melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan namja yang telah membuat tubuhnya lunglai tak berdaya.

Kedua pasang mata bulatnya terbelalak penuh saat melihat sekonyong-konyong pria Tampan berlogat Jepang kental itu mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dari sela pinggiran celana dalam ketatnya, sialnya benda yang dikeluarkannya itu berukuran sangatlah besar, seukuran buah lobak (mungkin) yang biasa dilihatnya dipasar saat ia berbelanja.

Tubuh Jaejoong mendadak bergetar, sepertinya ucapan namja itu benar-benar serius, keperawanannya terancam malam ini, dirasakannya sesuatu menyentuh lubang belakangnya seiring tubuh tegap itu mulai merapat ketubuhnya yang terkulai pasrah.

Jaejoong merasa ujung benda yang berukuran 3 kali miliknya itu telah menyapa lubang belakangnya yang sama sekali masih tertutup rapat. Sontak tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan membayangkan rasa sakitnya jika benda tersebut benar-benar menembus lubang bawahnya.

"An-dwae…jebbal jangan lakukan, aku akan mencarikan pria diluar sana yang bisa memuaskanmu, benar-benar memuaskanmu, aku ini normal, kau tidak akan merasakan kenikmatan, je—jebbal." Kini tanpa rasa malu Jaejoong memohon, melupakan harga dirinya yang selalu mengaku sebagai pria sejati.

Percuma saja cherry merah itu menjerit-jerit memaki atau memohon kepada Yunho agar menghentikan perbuatannya, jawabannya hanya raut wajah datar dari pemiliknya.

ARGGGHHHHH!

"Brengsek, tunggulah aku akan membunuhmu setelah ini…ahhmmphh, mmhhh."

Akhirnya Jaejoong benar-benar merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa saat benda keras yang panjangnya luar biasa itu menembus lubang perawannya tanpa persiapan sama sekali, bahkan tanpa memakai cairan pelumas sedikitpun, sementara tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan untuk meronta, hanya kepalanya yang sibuk menggeleng kekanan dan kekiri sebagai bentuk penolakannya.

Bahkan bibir cherry yang sedari tadi mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya mendadak terdiam saat terbungkam paksa oleh bibir hati yang membawanya kedalam ciuman penuh nafsu.

_Mpphhh_

_Hiks…_

_Eungghhh_

_Lepasshhh_

_Hiks…_

Desahan dan isakan kecil segera menggantikan raungan sumpah serapah yang sempat keluar dari benda merah yang sekarang sudah membengkak sempurna, sementara tubuh mungil putih mulus itu terus bergoyang seiring hentakan yang berpusat dari bawah tubuhnya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, sama sekali tak sudi menatap mata musang yang sedari awal selalu menatapnya tajam, bahkan saat dagunya dicengkeram untuk melayani ciuman paksaan dari bibir pria tersebut ia hanya memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

Jaejoong merasa sungguh-sungguh terhina, harga dirinya sebagai pria sejati sudah terenggut oleh makhluk penyuka sesama jenis yang menurutnya sangat menjijikkan ini.

_Eumhhhh_

Jaejoong hanya pasarah saja saat cherry merahnya kembali terbungkam oleh sensasi panas bibir hati yang mengulum, melumat serta mengakses seluruh rongganya seakan tak ada hari esok.

_Ahhhh…_

_Ahhhh…_

Tubuh tegap pria yang bernama Yunho itu terus bergerak tanpa henti, tak lagi terdengar jerit sakit dari pria dibawahnya, erangan dari keduanya terdengar bersahut-sahutan, membuat bibir hati itu tersenyum tipis disela-sela ciuman paksaannya yang semakin memanas karena sedikit merasakan lidah mungil pria dibawahnya mulai mengikuti permainannya.

_Eummhhh…_

Jaejoong mulai terlena dengan permainan lidah Yunho yang terus bermain didalam rongga mulutnya hingga tanpa disadarinya dengan sendirinya ia mulai menikmati setiap sapuan benda tak bertulang itu, sementara pada bagian bawahnya tidak lagi terasa sakit, hanya rasa panas dan sensasi aneh yang terus membuat bibirnya mengerang, entah karena sakit atau rasa yang lain yang tidak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

_Akkhhhhh_

AHHH!

"Disana?"

Bibir hati itu tersenyum penuh makna saat satu hentakannya membuat wajah cantik dibawahnya mengerang hebat hingga memejamkan kedua mata indahnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya ia telah berhasil menyentuh titik ternikmatnya.

_AKHHH_

_AKHHH_

_Argghhh…_

_"I got you, kirei…"_

Mendapati dimana letak titik nikmat itu membuat Yunho terus menumbuk tempat yang sama berulang-ulang membuat tubuh tak berdaya itu menjerit-jerit nikmat hingga cairan putih miliknya keluar tanpa dapat ditahan sama sekali.

Untuk sementara Yunho melepas tautan bawah tubuh mereka, seringai puas terhias diwajah dinginnya saat mendapati bercak-bercak cairan putih kental yang tersebar didada dan perut Jaejoong yang tengah menguasai nafas menggebunya sehabis klimaks barusan.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan..aahhh."

Jaejoong merasa hangat menjalar dibagian perut hingga kedadanya, bibirnya sontak memaki saat menyadari ternyata pria pemerkosanya tengah menjilati seluruh permukaan tubuhnya yang dikotori oleh jejak cairannya sendiri.

"Umhhh, sshhhh…aahhhh."

Jaejoong terus mengutuk dirinya dalam hati, entah mengapa desahan keras terus keluar dari bibirnya, tubuh dan otaknya benar-benar bekerja bertolak belakang, bahkan kedua matanya ikut terpejam seakan ingin menikmati rasa aneh yang bergejolak saat bibir hati itu menjelajahi tiap jengkal tubuhnya, terlebih lagi saat ini dirasakan jelas kecupan-kecupan, hisapan dan gigitan yang tengah bersarang pada kedua pucuk dadanya secara bergantian.

Akhirnya bibir cherry itu tak berhenti mendesah nikmat.

Jaejoong bahkan merasakan tatapan dingin itu telah berubah menjadi tatapan lembut, penuh perhatian, apalagi tadi beberapa kali jemari panjang pria yang tengah memperkosanya ini mengusap peluh yang membanjiri wajah mulusnya, menyeka bekas air matanya, meski sama sekali tak menunjukkan senyum dihadapannya, masih sebatas seringai.

Jaejoong masih terlena sampai-sampai tak merasakan jika lubang bawahnya yang kosong akan segera terisi kembali dengan benda besar yang sempat membuatnya hilang kendali atas tubuhnya.

**JLEB~**

_Akkhhhh…_

_Akkhhhh_

_Disanaaa.._

_J-Jangan berhenti…_

_Lebih kerass_

_Ahhhhh_

Begitulah kalimat yang keluar dari bibir merah mereka itu saat kembali lubang bawahnya tertembus benda besar milik pria diatasnya, meski jalan darah dibeberapa titik tubuhnya terkunci namun ia masih bisa merasakan kenikmatan pada bawah tubuhnya, bahkan otot dinding rektumnya terus bergerak meremas benda yang sudah mulai terbiasa berada didalam lubangnya.

Jaejoong merasa hampir gila saat benda panjang keras itu terus menyentuh titik nikmatnya berkali-kali, dilupakan sudah statusnya sebagai kingka yang paling gagah dikampusnya, otaknya terus berkonsentrasi pada rasa nikmat yang baru kali ini dirasakannya yang memerintahkan bibirnya untuk terus mendesah dan menggumamkan kata-kata memalukan pada pria yang bahkan belum sama sekali dikenalnya.

Mendengar ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu bak gayung bersambut sang pria bermata sipit itu mulai mengerakkan bagian bawahnya dengan membabi buta, terus berusaha menyentuh titik yang sama yang membuat kedua pasang bola mata yang dikaguminya itu terus terus terpejam nikmat, hingga akhirnya…

ARGHHH!

"Kumohon, Jangan keluarkan di-da…"

Crottt~

"Lam…"

Terlambat, cairan kental yang berisi ribuan benih itu sudah mengguyur rongga dalam lubang surganya bahkan panasnya terasa hingga keperut depan Jaejoong, cairan yang tak tertampung banyaknya itu mulai merembes mengotori jok kulit mahal mobil mewah yang untungnya berwarna gelap.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Seketika tubuh kaku Jaejoong mulai memanas setelah Yunho menyentuh beberapa titik dibelakang tubuhnya, Jaejoong bisa merasakan bagian tubuhnya yang kaku perlahan mulai bisa digerakkan, dadanya yang sedikit membusung itu masih terlihat naik turun mengatur nafasnya yang menderu.

Tak dapat dibayangkan bagaimana keadaannya saat ini, tubuh telanjang yang terkulai diatas kursi belakang sebuah mobil dengan bagian bawahnya yang terus meneteskan sisa cairan kental yang memenuhi lubangnya akibat ulah namja yang tenagh duduk tersandar tak jauh darinya dikursi yang sama.

Keadaan Yunho tak jauh berbeda dengan Jaejoong, hanya saja ia sama sekali tak membuka celana dalamnya saat mengeluarkan benda pusakanya tadi hingga saat ini benda tersebut telah kembali 'bersembunyi' didalam sarangnya. Tubuh tegap itu tersandar lemas sehabis klimaksnya yang menghasilkan 'ceceran' sperma diatas jok kulit mahalnya.

Melihat wajah lemas pemerkosanya, Jaejoong mulai mengumpulkan tenaga dan pikiran jernihnya kembali, dilupakan desahan nikmat yang keluar dari bibirnya beberapa waktu yang lalu, yang bersarang dalam otaknya saat ini adalah dirinya yang sudah ternodai oleh pria abnormal menjijikkan yang satu-satunya telah mencuri ciuman pertamanya sekaligus malam pertamanya hanya dalam waktu satu hari, bayangkan satu hari!

Membayangkan itu serta merta membuat tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah bisa bergerak memanas, kini emosi telah membuncah diotaknya, bukankah ia telah berjanji akan membunuh pria mesum tersebut?

**PRAKKKK!**

Secepat kilat dan tanpa pernah terduga sebelumnya kaki jenjang itu telah menyapa wajah tampan yang sedang asyik menikmati masa-masa 'after klimaks'nya. Dengan tidak elit telapak kaki mulus itu mampir diwajah tampan yang sama sekali tak menyangka akan mendapat serangan tiba-tiba.

_BUGHH!_

_PLAKK!_

_BUGHH!_

_PLAKK!_

Belum sempat Yunho tersadar akan keterkejutannya mendadak wajah tampannya kembali menerima serangan bertubi-tubi, kali ini tamparan dan tinjuan silih berganti menyapa wajahnya tanpa sempat ia membalas ataupun mengelaknya, ahh koreksi… sepertinya ia memang tak berniat membalas.

_PLAKK_

_PLAKK_

_PLAKK_

_Hahh…_

_Hahh…_

_Hahh…_

Tubuh Jaejoong yang masih telanjang itu tersandar lemas kehabisan tenaga dengan posisi mengangkang, bahkan ia lupa jika belum memakai sehelai benangpun, tak memikirkan bahaya jika benda yang sudah menembus tubuhnya akan bereaksi kembali.

Jaejoong mengerling dengan sudut matanya, mengamati pergerakan tubuh yang baru saja dipukulinya bertubi-tubi, dalam hatinya ia begitu heran, bagaimana pria tersebut bisa terlihat biasa-biasa saja setelah mendapat pukulan-pukulan telak darinya, jika orang lain mungkin sudah harus dibawa menggunakan ambulan, pria ini malah tengah mendekat kepadanya.

Jaejoong bergeser, menutupi tubuhnya dengan potongan baju yang baru dipungutnya, berusaha menghindar saat tubuh berkulit lebih gelap darinya itu berusaha mendekatinya, ia membuang muka.

"Cepat pakai bajumu."

Jaejoong mendecih, melihat ekspresi yang tak berbeda dari pria yang telah melecehkannya, pria itu bahkan menyuruhnya untuk memakai baju dengan ekspresi yang sangat datar, ya Tuhan sebenarnya makhluk apa yang sudah menodai tubuhnya ini. Geraman kecil terdengar dari cherry merah yang masih terlihat membengkak.

"Kau brengsek, mati saja sana! Kau akan kutuntut dan tunggulah jika appa mengetahui apa yang sudah kau perbuat kepadaku." Kembali bibir cherry itu nyerocos mengeluarkan caci makinya. Namun yang diperoleh Jaejoong hanya pemandangan wajah datar dari pemuda dingin nan kaku tersebut.

"BRENGSEK! Kita bahkan belum mengenal sedikitpun, kau sudah memperdayaiku dan melecehkan tubuhku, apa salahku sebenarnya? Apa yang membuatmu melakukan ini kepadaku, hhaa? Kau sangat licik, kau mengotori tubuhku setelah membuatku tak berdaya terlebih dahulu, kau binatang!"

Jaejoong terus mengeluarkan umpatan kekesalannya setelah melihat ekspresi biasa yang ditunjukkan pemuda bernama Yunho tersebut.

Tak terpikirkan bagi Jaejoong malam pertamanya akan terenggut begitu saja oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya, sekali lagi, SEORANG PRIA! Yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya apalagi dicintainya sama sekali, belum lagi keadaan tubuhnya yang dalam masa 'setelah datang bulan' bisa jadi sekarang ia tengah mengalami masa suburnya, dan bila rahimnya yang dipenuhi sel telur itu terbuahi oleh sperma milik pemuda asing yang tadi telah menyemburkan benih seenaknya kedalam lubangnya yang juga merupakan rahimnya itu maka kemungkinan dalam hitungan beberapa minggu lagi ia akan…

Ahh shit! Jaejoong bahkan tak berani meneruskan pikirannya sendiri mengenai kemungkinan pada dirinya yang tak boleh orang lain tahu selain Ayahnya dan Junsu sahabatnya yang mengetahui. Bahkan Junsu tak boleh mengetahui akan kejadian memalukan ini, ia adalah lelaki sejati dan akan menikah dengan seorang yeoja.

Wajah kaku Yunho terlihat bingung menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong yang mendadak kosong. Namun itu terjadi hanya beberapa menit saja.

_Syutttttt_

_Srakkkk_

_Srettttt_

Tersadar dari pikirannya yang melayang entah kemana mendadak Jaejoong menjadi bertambah kalap dan kembali mengamuk, kali ini rambut sang pria tampan yang menjadi sasarannya, habis dijambak.

Dan Yunho sekalipun tak berusaha mengelak ataupun membalas hingga pria cantik itu benar-benar kehabisan tenaganya, terkulai lemas kembali.

Tok tok tok…

Pintu mobil diketuk dari luar.

"Yu-Yunho sama, apakah anda sudah selesai? Hari sudah pagi, sebentar lagi jalan ini akan ramai."

"MWOYAA? Sudah pagi?" Jaejoong yang terkulai sontak terlonjak kaget mendengar suara salah satu asisten pria yang telah menodainya dari luar mobil. Wajahnya sontak merah padam mengingat sepanjang malam mereka habiskan didalam mobil, hal itu kembali membuat wajah cantiknya mengeras penuh emosi.

PLAKK!

"Heh mesum! Cepat berpakaian, aku tak ingin berlama-lama berdekatan dengan pria menjijikkan sepertimu!" kembali wajah tampan itu mendapat serangan tak terduga, ucapan Jaejoong bahkan hanya dibalas dengan dengusan kasar saja, pasalnya sedari tadi ia sudah memakai pakaiannya, malah sicantik dengan bokong yang lumayan seksi itulah yang sedari tadi terlihat masih polos karena sibuk menganiayanya.

Senyum tipis terukir disudut bibir hati itu menyaksikan sicantik yang tengah memamerkan bokong pucatnya, membelakanginya memakai satu persatu helai pakaian yang sudah kering dengan sendirinya dengan bibir menggerutu tak henti menyumpahinya.

"Minggir pabbo, aku mau keluar!" kali ini Jaejoong tak mendapat kesulitan untuk keluar mobil, hanya dengan membuka handel pintu dari dalam ia sudah bisa langsung melihat keadaan luar yang sudah terang benderang, bahkan ia tak menyadari sama sekali jika hujan sudah berhenti sejak lama.

"Hei kalian disini hanya untuk menunggui bos mesum kalian itu, eoh? Dasar pabbo! Mana kunci mobilku? Serahkan sekarang juga!" bentakan dari bibir cherry itu membuat pemuda berjidat lebar tersentak langsung memeriksa kantong celananya, beruntung kunci mobil Jaejoong masih bisa ditemukan setelah keduanya menanyakan kepada salah satu pelayan Bar.

Tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih sama sekali Jaejoong segera menyambar benda kecil dari genggaman pemuda bersenyum maut itu dan segera beranjak dari hadapan keduanya dengan langkah tertatih, tentu saja setelah bagian belakangnya habis dibombardir pria yang masih berada didalam mobilnya.

Kedua asisten itu hanya dapat saling menatap saat melihat cara berjalan Jaejoong yang sangat aneh menurut mereka.

"Changminah, pantas saja mobil ini tak berhenti bergoyang sepanjang malam." Ujar sijidat masih memperhatikan Jaejoong yang mulai memasuki mobilnya disambut anggukan setuju dari rekan jangkungnya.

"Apa yang kalian lihat? Dan apa yang bergoyang?" keduanya tersentak, menoleh kearah suara bass yang tengah menatap tajam kearah kedua asistennya.

"A-Ani Yunho sama, kami hanya heran melihat mobil anda tidak berhenti bergoyang-goyang semalaman, hehehe…anda hebat, bisa mengerti bahasa Korea meski dari jarak yang cukup jauh." Pemuda jidat berusaha menguasai kegugupannya, tak ingin memancing amarah bos mereka.

"Sudahlah, antarkan aku ke hotel dan setelahnya kita menemui Kim dirumahnya."

"Baik Yunho sama."

Kedua pemuda berbeda tinggi tersebut dengan cepat memasuki bagian depan mobil Bos mereka, sedikit berjengit akan aroma yang membuat mereka menahan nafas. Mobil tersebut dipenuhi dengan aroma khas sperma tanda adanya kegiatan intim sebelumnya didalam mobil mewah itu, meski Yunho telah berusaha menghilangkan noda miliknya yang tercecer dikursi belakang tempatnya duduk sekarang.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanannya Jaejoong terlihat sangat emosi, bayang-bayang apa yang telah terjadi semalam selalu terlintas dipikirannya. Entah sudah berapa kali kepalan tangannya menghentak kemudi mobilnya, ingin cepat-cepat ia tiba kerumahnya, membersihkan bekas-bekas kotoran pada tubuh dalamnya, meminimalkan akibat yang mungkin akan terjadi padanya nanti.

'Aniya, itu tak akan terjadi, aku laki-laki sejati…hanya sekali pasti tak akan jadi.'

Selama diperjalanan batin Jaejoong selalu meneriakkan kalimat tersebut. Fakta bahwa dirinya adalah namja istimewa yang memiliki rahim membuat otaknya tak henti menolak keistimewaannya. Diantara pria dan wanita yang sudah berhubungan intim saja belum tentu bisa langsung menghasilkan janin, apalagi ia yang seorang pria dengan kelainan meski diidentifikasi bisa hamil tapi tentu saja hasil tes dokter masih bisa meleset, bukankah Dokter juga manusia?

Hingga tak disadari Jaejoong mobilnya telah memasuki pekarangan rumah mewahnya. Dengan sedikit bergegas Jaejoong keluar mobilnya, berharap Abojinya belum berada diruang makan untuk menyantap sarapannya mengingat jarum pendek pada benda dipergelangan tangannya sudah menunjukkan kearah angka 7, waktu abojinya biasanya bersantap pagi.

Hhhh…

Desahan lega dari bibir cherry itu saat melihat kursi-kursi dimeja makan masih kosong, hanya saja makanan sudah siap lengkap, maid telah mengatur meja untuk ia dan abojinya bersantap seperti biasanya. Jaejoong bersyukur tidak melewatkan santap pagi bersama keluarga satu-satunya itu, meski dirasanya nyaris terlambat.

Sedikit berlari Jaejoong memasuki kamar pribadinya yang terletak dibagian belakang rumah besar itu, rumah tersebut memang bukan bangunan bertingkat, akan tetapi bangunannya sangatlah luas, memiliki belasan kamar yang disedikan untuk para maid yang bekerja, pengawal pribadi Kim Hyunjoong dan supir pribadinya serta beberapa sebagai kamar tamu, Jaejoong sudah biasa dengan kehadiran tamu sang ayah yang biasa bermalam dirumah mereka, entah itu relasi bisnisnya dari luar daerah maupun dari negara Jepang.

Jaejoong tahu Abojinya memang memiliki bisnis di Jepang meski ia sendiri tidak tahu bisnis apa itu.

Setelah berada didalam kamarnya cepat-cepat Jaejoong mengunci pintunya, melucuti semua pakaiannya dan langsung menuju kamar mandi pribadinya, mengguyur tubuh polosnya dibawah siraman shower, membersihkan seluruh bekas yang tertinggal dari pria menjijikkan penyuka sesama jenis yang sudah berbuat tak senonoh terhadap dirinya.

Digosok-gosok dengan kasar semua permukaan tubuhnya meski ia yakin bekas kissmark yang ditinggalkan pemuda aneh itu tak akan hilang dalam 2 hari kedepan.

Yah, Jaejoong memberikan julukan aneh kepada pria bermata musang itu kerena menurutnya pria tersebut sungguh kebal akan pukulan-pukulan mautnya yang bahkan bisa menumbangkan lawannya seketika, belum lagi pria tersebut bisa membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba tak dapat digerakkan sama sekali, jangankan untuk melawan, mengangkat pergelangan tangannya sedikit saja ia tak sanggup.

Hanya sedikit yang diketuhinya mengenai pemuda misterius yang sellau diikuti dua asistennya yang orang merupakan orang Korea asli.

Pemuda itu datang dari Jepang dan bernama Yunho.

AAHHHH!

Jaejoong terus menggeram kasar bersamaan gagang shower yang diarahkan tepat pada lubang belakangnya. Dengan menahan sakit pada lubangnya, Jaejoong berusaha membersihkan bekas-bekas cairan sperma milik pria bernama Yunho yang mungkin saja masih bersarang didalam lubangnya yang tak lagi perawan itu.

'Aku laki-laki sejati, tidak ada yang akan berubah pada tubuhku.' Batin Jaejoong terus menerus.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian tubuh mungil melangkah terburu menuju meja makan yang sudah dihuni sosok Abojinya, tampak namja 56 tahun bermarga Kim itu asyik dengan koran paginya, sedikit terusik dengan kehadiran sang putra semata wayang yang terlihat tergesa-gesa meminum jus jeruk tanpa mendudukkan tubuhnya dikursi makan.

"Anneyong Aboji, hehehe…mian Joongie kesiangan, Joongie terburu-buru kekampus." Sapa Jaejoong berharap ayahnya tak mengetahui keberadaannya semalam.

"Humm…" Hyunjoong hanya menggumam menganggapi sapaan Jaejoong, terlihat masih asyik berkutat dengan koran paginya.

"Aboji Joongie pergi dulu, sudah terlambat, umm katanya akan ada klien dari Jepang yang akan menumpang disini? Joongie belum melihatnya?" Jaejoong sudah bersiap-siap hendak pergi namun ia masih sempat menanyakan perihal relasi bisnis ayahnya yang berencana akan tinggal dirumah mereka.

Mendengar perkataan Jaejoong, Hyunjoong serta merta menghentikan kegiatan membacanya, meletakkan kacamatanya, kemudian menatap wajah anaknya yang berhias mata panda akibat kurang tidurnya semalam.

"Joongie ya, sebenarnya Aboji mengharapkanmu untuk berkenalan sebentar dengan tamu tersebut, mungkin sebentar lagi ia datang, tunggulah.." Hyunjoong menatap serius kedalam dua bola mata Jaejoong yang buru-buru memutus kontak matanya.

"Mianhe Aboji, tapi Joongie tidak bisa, akan ada ujian pagi ini, pulangnya saja Joongie janji akan pulang tepat waktu, otte? Ahhh jangan katakan Aboji akan menjodohkan Joongie lagi, berapa kali sudah Joongie katakan, Joongie akan menikah dangan yeoja, tapi Aboji selalu saja menginginkan Joongie menikah dengan namja, Joongie normal Aboji, lurus seperti jalan tol."

"Hhhh, tapi nak…"

"Aboji jebbal, apa bedanya memiliki cucu dari menantu aboji daripada mengharapkan cucu dari perut Joongie yang belum tentu bisa mengandung? Beri waktu Joongie sebentar, Joongie berjanji akan memperkenalkan calon istri Joongie nanti, hehehe"

Hyunjoong hanya dapat menggeleng pelan, memang benar relasi dari Jepang yang dimaksudnya itu adalah seorang pemuda yang berasal dari Jepang yang rencananya akan dikenalkannya dengan sang putra.

"Sudahlah Aboji, Joongie sudah terlambat, anneyong…omoo, apa itu klien Aboji yang akan diperkenalkan dengan Joongie?"

Baru saja Jaejoong akan berpamitan dengan Ayahnya, mendadak terdengar bunyi bel dipintu depannya, saat seorang maid akan melangkah membukakan pintu, Jaejoong menyetop langkahnya dengan isyarat biar ia saja yang membukakan pintunya.

"Biar Joongie yang membukakan pintunya, sepertinya masih ada waktu sedikit sebelum berangkat kuliah." Jaejoong mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah sang Ayah, tak apalah sedikit menyenangkan hati namja yang sangat disayanginya itu.

Hyunjoong mengangguk tanda mengijinkan putranya yang berpamitan setelah mengecup pelan pipinya, ia berharap semoga Jaejoong sedikit terkesan dengan pilihannya kali ini, meski harus mengelabui dengan mengakui pria yang dijodohkan dengan anak lelakinya itu sebagai relasi bisnisnya.

Jaejoong bergegas membukakan pintu utama kediaman mereka, mata bulatnya semakin membesar melihat siapa yang berada dibalik pintunya.

"Ohayou…apa benar disini kediaman Mr Kim Hyunjoong? Perkenalkan aku Shirota Yuu dari Jepang."

"Um..aa-aa.." bibir cherry itu tampak gugup menjawab sapaan dengan logat Jepang khas pemuda yang menurut Jaejoong bertampang sangat tampan tersebut, kali ini ia mengakui jika dirinya kalah tampan dari pemuda yang ada dihadapannya.

"Umm, daijobu?" (apakah kamu baik-baik saja?) pemuda yang wajahnya terlihat blasteran itu tampak bingung dengan jaejoong yang mendadak gugup.

"A-anu, Aboji ada didalam, ia sedang menunggu anda, silahkan masuk." Jaejoong berusaha menguasai kegugupannya dan mulai bertingkah sok manly, mempersilahkan pemuda didepannya untuk masuk.

"Arigato, umm kalau boleh tahu anda siapa nona cantik? Yang saya tahu Mr Kim hanya memiliki seorang Putra."

**Jleb~**

Dan Jaejoongpun sweatdrop seketika, meninggalkan pemuda tampan yang hanya terbengong-bengong menatap kepergiannya yang tanpa basa-basi lagi, tidak lupa dengan wajah memberengut memajukan bibir penuhnya dengan rutukan-rutukan kecilnya yang sama sekali tak dipahami oleh si pemuda Jepang.

'Gadis yang aneh.' Batin pemuda Jepang berwajah western itu dengan menggeleng pelan.

Pemuda tersebut akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang tamu rumah mewah rekan bisnisnya yang tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan ruang makan, memastikan apakah tahap perkenalan sang anak denga pria pilihannya berlangsung lancar.

"Shirota shi, ohayou…senang bertemu denganmu, maafkan putraku tadi, sepertinya ia tidak menyambutmu dengan baik." Hyunjoong menyambut tamunya dengan ramah, berbahasa Jepang dengan lancar tentu saja. Namun tak menyangka jika kalimatnya malah membuat tamunya malah membesarkan kedua matanya kaget.

"Putra? Gomen Mr Kim, tapi aku tak melihat seorang pria barusan." Kalimat Shirota mengundang kekehan kecil dari bibir Hyunjoong.

"Hahaha, Jaejoong putraku memang sudah biasa dikira seorang wanita, aku sungguh tidak kaget melihat reaksimu ini."

"Jadi yang menemuiku tadi seorang pria? Bukan wanita? Sugoiii…anda hebat sekali Mr Kim, anda begitu mengerti seleraku, hahaha." Shirota tergelak puas menyadari jika calon jodohnya adalah sosok cantik yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Gelak tawa pemuda Jepang itu disusul pula oleh gelak tawa keras dari Hyunjoong, sesaat kedua pria berbeda umur yang cukup mencolok itu telah terlibat perbincangan akrab diruang tamu kediaman Kim hyunjoong, Shirota yuu memang merupakan Putra salah satu rekan bisnisnya, karena kesuksesannya Hyunjoong berniat menjodohkan pria Jepang itu dengan putra semata wayangnya.

Entah apa yang membuat Hyunjoong selalu berkeinginan menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan sesama pria yang jelas-jelas berkelamin sejenis dan sangat tidak diingini Jaejoong untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Jaejoong benar-benar tidak mengerti akan usaha tidak masuk akal sang Aboji.

Itulah yang menjadikan sicantik bak boneka barbie, namun manly (?) ini terlihat uring-uringan dikelasnya, bahkan saat mengikuti kuliah Mrs Go yang selalu memelototinya ketika ia mengikuti ujian dadakan yang diadakannya.

"KIM JAEJOONG! Berhenti melirik kanan kiri, sudah kukatakan jika harus selalu siap ujian mendadak dikelasku!" suara nyaring Go Ahra dosen statistik, mata kuliah yang paling dibenci Jaejoong itu terdengar melengking menyaingi suara lumba-lumba Junsu yang terkikik geli dari bangkunya.

Sudah bukan rahasia lagi jika Go Ahra sangat senewen dengan kecantikan yang dimiliki Jaejoong meski pemuda tersebut berlaku sangatlah gagah. Menurutnya kecantikan Jaejoong hanyalah oplas dimana ia juga bisa memilikinya hanya dengan memasuki ruang bedah berhadapan dengan pisau dan jarum suntik milik Dokter bedah ahli dinegara mereka.

Jika begitu mengapa ia tidak melakukannya? Itulah hal yang sama sekali tidak bisa dijawabnya saat banyak yang menanyakan hal tersebut kepadanya, pasalnya sudah bukan rahasia jika Ahra telah melakukan serangkaian oplas untuk mencapai wajah cantik dan sempurna seperti layaknya milik Jaejoong.

Maka dari itu, setiap melihat wajah cantik mulus Jaejoong hati Go ahra akan terasa panas, ingin rasanya mencabik-cabik wajah Jaejoong yang selalu membuatnya iri dan sakit hati.

"Dasar tukang oplas menjengkelkan.."

"YAK APA YANG KAU KATAKAN KIM JAEJOONG?"

Ahra memekik histeris saat telinganya menangkap desisan kesal yang keluar dari bibir cherry merah yang selalu dicemburuinya itu.

"KELUAR KAU SEKARANG JUGA DAN KUPASTIKAN KAU TIDAK AKAN LULUS DALAM MATA KULIAHKU!" Ahra menunjuk wajah Jaejoong tepat dihidung mancungnya.

Bukan Jaejoong namanya jika gentar akan gertakan Ahra, secepatnya ia menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan tinggi mereka yang sejajar dengan mudah ia menatap tajam dua bola mata Ahra yang berkilat penuh amarah.

Sretttt~

"Akupun tidak butuh kuliahmu, ratu oplas!" dengan santai Jaejoong meremukkan kertas ujian dalam genggamannya, membuangnya kesembarang arah lalu menyeret tas ranselnya seraya mengayunkan langkahnya menuju pintu keluar ruang kelasnya.

Mahasiswa lain penghuni kelas tersebut hanya berdecak sebal melihat adegan yang sudah sering mereka saksikan sebelumnya.

Ahra memang sudah lama tidak menyukai Kim Jaejoong mahasiswa bengal yang dulu pernah ditaksir Lee Minho dosen muda incarannya yang sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Kim Jaejoong.

Sejak saat itu Ahra memasang bendera perang terhadap Jaejoong, menganggap mahasiswa itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya, kapan saja dimana saja ia akan selalu berusaha menjatuhkan image Jaejoong, apalagi disaat Jaejoong berada dihadapan teman sekelasnya seperti ini.

"Tunggu apalagi, tinggalkan kelas ini sekarang juga Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong berjalan mantap keluar kelas sementara mahasiswa lainnya hanya memutar bola mata dengan malas, melanjutkan kegiatan mereka yang sempat terhenti.

Kebetulan, Jaejoong memang tidak ingin tambah membebani kerja otaknya yang memang sudah sangat kalut semenjak kemarin. Saat ini yang dibutuhkan Jaejoong hanyalah ketenangan, ia perlu ketenangan untuk merilekskan kembali pikirannya yang kusut.

Taman belakang kampusnya adalah tujuan Jaejoong, dengan santai berbekal beberapa batang rokok diarahkan langkah kakinya menuju tempat biasa ia menyepi bersama Junsu sahabatnya. Menghisap beberapa batang rokok dan tertidur merupakan rencananya setelah ini.

_**Sementara dikediaman Kim…**_

Hyunjoong dan pemuda tampan berwajah western itu masih terlihat menikmati pertemuan mereka. Diruang santai beranda samping yang menghadap sebuah kolam ikan kecil kedua namja yang tengah mengobrol itu terkadang tergelak bersama menandakan keakraban diantara mereka mengingat Yuu adalah putra dari relasi bisnisnya dari Jepang, Shirota Sasu, yang beristrikan wanita Canada sehingga menghasilkan keunikan diwajah tampan putra mereka, Shirota Yuu.

Pemuda berwajah didominasi dari gen ibunya itu selalu menunjukkan keantusiasan tatkala Mr Kim sudah bercerita mengenai putra semata wayangnya, Kim Jaejoong. Tak bosan juga Yuu memuji kecantikan paras jaejoong meski ia belum mengetahui bagaimana bar-barnya tingkah laku pemuda cantik yang dalam bahasa sehari-harinya disebut Bishounen itu.

Tradisi Jepang yang sama sekali tak keberatan akan hubungan sesama jenis terutama hubungan sesama laki-laki membuat Hyunjoong terlihat lega akan ketertarikan Yuu kepada Jaejoong putranya meskipun Jaejoong sama sekali tak menunjukkan ketertertarikan kepada Yuu pada awal perjumpaan mereka.

Masalah hati itu bisa diatur, begitulah pemikiran Hyunjoong pada waktu itu. Hingga tak terasa hari sudah beranjak siang, Hyunjoong-pun mengajak Shirota Yuu untuk bersama-sama menyantap makan siang mereka, Hyunjoong berencana akan mengajak Shirota menghadiri rapat bisnis namun ia akan membiarkan calon menantunya itu beristirahat terlebih dahulu, bukankah masih banyak waktu mengingat Yuu akan menginap dirumahnya selama lebih kurang satu bulan atas desakan Hyunjoong yang menginginkannya melakukan pendekatan dengan Jaejoong selama ia berada dirumah megah tersebut.

Baru saja Hyunjoong dan Yuu akan mendudukkan diri dikursi makan seorang maid wanita mendatangi Hyunjoong, membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah mengusik acara makan majikannya.

"Mianhe Tuan, didepan gerbang ada tiga orang namja tak dikenal memaksa masuk dan ingin bertemu Tuan, mereka memaksa petugas keamanan yang akan menghubungi lewat interkom namun mereka langsung menerobos masuk pekarangan rumah, dan sekarang mereka tengah menuju arah pintu utama rumah."

Hyunjoong dan Shirota Yuu yang baru saja hendak duduk jadi mengurungkan niat mereka bersamaan menangkap suara pintu utam rumah yang diketuk sedikit kasar.

Hyunjoong segera menuju pintu utama rumahnya diikuti Yuu dan beberapa maid wanita dibelakangnya. Dengan santai Hyunjoong membuka handel pintu besar itu hingga terlihat tiga sosok pemuda diambang pintunya, wajah Hyunjoong terlihat terkesiap tatkala melihat salah satu pemuda yang tampak dikenalnya.

"Maaf aku tak dapat menemuimu semalam Kim Shi." Pemuda pemilik wajah dingin dengan rahang tegas itu berkata dengan datar tanpa memamerkan ekspresi apapun, namun itu cukup menjadikan wajah namja separuh baya dihadapannya menegang. Entah apa yang menyebabkan Ayah Kim Jaejoong itu sepertinya tak mengharapkan kehadiran ketiga pemuda yang masih berdiri diambang pintunya.

"K-Kau…k-kalian? tidak ada perjanjian kita untuk bertemu dirumahku." Hyunjoong berusaha bersikap biasa meski terdengar getaran pada pita suaranya setelah mengetahui wajah dibalik pintu rumahnya.

"Anda terlihat terlalu tegang Tuan Kim, merasa khawatir jika kami terlalu cepat mengetahui alamat rumahmu? dan yang mungkin membuatmu sedikit tak menyangka, kami-pun sudah mengetahui identitas putra kesayanganmu, meski belum sama sekali bertemu dengannya." Pemuda yang berada ditengah-tengah menyapa Hyunjoong dengan tenang, senyum tipis terukir dari bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

"Jung Yunho, dengar baik-baik…sekalipun kau harus kehilangan nyawaku, aku tak akan pernah menyerahkan harta ku yang paling berharga kepada kalian! Sudah cukup, aku sudah menyerahkan semuanya kepada kakek tua itu, cukup biarkan kami menjalani hidup kami sendiri." Wajah Hyunjoong mengeras seketika, sedangkan Yuu berusaha menenangkannya.

Pemuda berbibir hati itu terus menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, tanpa mengurangi raut dingin diwajah tampannya.

"Aku bukan Jung, dan meski belum melihat wajah putra malangmu itu, setidaknya kami sudah mendatangi Sogang."

Wajah Hyunjoong kian mengeras, mendengar pemuda beraksen Jepang dihadapannya menyebut nama tempat sang putra berkuliah, raut khawatir sangat jelas diwajahnya. Shirota Yuu yang melihat hal tersebut menangkap jika ketiga pemuda dihadapan mereka bukanlah kerabat baik Hyunjoong, pemuda blasteran Jepang-Canada itu merangsek kedepan menyembunyikan tubuh Hyunjoong dibelakangnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa kalian, yang jelas kalian pasti bukan orang baik-baik, segera tinggalkan rumah ini, kalian makhluk yang tahu sopan santun sehingga kami tak perlu menggunakan cara kekerasan untuk mengusir kalian." Shirota Yuu berbicara dalam bahasa Jepang, tentu saja ia tahu jika pemuda dihadapan mereka yang sedari tadi berbicara sangat kentara aksen Jepangnya.

Yunho, ternyata merupakan pria yang sama yang telah menghabiskan 'malam panas' bersama Jaejoong semalam menatap tajam wajah Shirota Yuu, mengamati lekat wajah Blasteran tersebut dengan pandangan yang susah diartikan.

"_Baka mitai_ (orang bodoh), tidak usah ikut campur jika tidak mengetahui apapun, sebaiknya tanyakan kepada orang tuamu apa tujuan pria tua ini menjodohkanmu dengan anaknya."

"_Kusso desu!_" (brengsek!)

Gerakan Shirota Yuu yang sudah akan melayangkan bogemannya tepat kewajah pemuda yang disebut Jung Yunho oleh Hyunjoong tadi mendadak tertahan oleh dua pasang lengan milik dua asisten Yunho yang masing masing mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang sudah berada diudara.

"Berani sedikit saja menyentuh Yunho sama, jangan menyesal jika kami patahkan kedua tanganmu ini." desis Changmin pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi diantara mereka, memaksa Shirota mengurungkan gerakannya.

"Ahh baiklah Tuan Kim yang terhormat, sepertinya kami harus memberikan pilihan untukmu, karena waktu yang diberikan Taka sama cukup banyak kepada kami, maka kau bisa memilih, menyerahkan sendiri Kim Jaejoong putra-mu atau membiarkan kami sedikit bermain-main dulu, menemukannya sendiri dan menyeretnya menemui keluarga besarnya di Jepang?" wajah kecil berbibir hati itu menyeringai seraya menerobos kedalam memajukan langkahnya memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Kim.

"Brengsek! Katakan kepada Takayama sampai kapanpun tak akan kubiarkan putraku mengetahui jika ia adalah keturunan iblis itu!"

Seringai aneh tampak terpasang pada wajah kecil berbibir hati itu saat langkahnya terhenti pada pigura besar yang terpampang didinding bagian dalam ruang tamu kediaman Hyunjoog yang berukuran sangat besar.

Pigura yang membingkai gambar dua sosok didalamnya yang diketahui salah satunya sebagai sosok Kim Hyunjoong itu sendiri, sedangkan sosok cantik berbibir merah cherry, berkulit pualam berbalut jas putih disebelahnya merupakan sosok dari Kim Jaejoong sang buah hati satu-satunya.

Bibir hati itu melengkung diantara seringainya.

"Ahh…takdir memang indah."

.

.

**Tbc**

I miss U all^^

Love…

~MBJ~


	4. Chapter 4

**Stand By You**

.

.

A YAOI FANFICTION

PRESENTED

BY

MY BEAUTY JEJE

.

.

.

DBSK FANDOM

PAIRING : JUNG YUNHO X KIM JAEJOONG

WARNING : G.A.J.E, TYPOS, MPreg, ALUR BERANTAKAN, ANEH, NGACO, DELUSI, DLL. BAHAYA BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA, BISA MENGGANGGU KESEHATAN JANIN DAPAT MENYEBABKAN GANGGUAN JANTUNG DAN LEMAH SYAHWAT, SEBELUM MENYESAL SILAKAN KABUR, GA USAH BACA DARIPADA AKHIRNYA MENCAK-MENCAK DIKOLOM REVIEW.

RATE : M

SUMMARY : Ketika Kim Jaejoong yang tak pernah terkalahkan harus menerima nasib mengandung benih seorang yang baru dikenalnya, yang awalnya tak mengetahui perihal kehamilannya.

**Note : **

**Sepertinya banyak yang masih bingung mengenai bagian akhir dari chap sebelumnya, mengapa Yunho belum mengenal Jaejoong padahal sudah bertemu. Ya, Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah bertemu namun Yunho belum mengetahui nama Jaejoong sama sekali, sewaktu Yunho mencari kekelasnya Jaejoong sedang memboloskan kan? Dan Jaejoong sama sekali belum menyebutkan namanya saat bertemu Yunho, hanya saja Jaejoong tahu jika Yunho mencarinya, Junsu yang memberitahukannya. Yunho baru mengetahui jika Kim Jaejoong yang dicarinya adalah orang yang diperkosanya saat melihat foto dikediaman Kim Hyunjoong.**

**Cerita ini tidak akan berat seperti yang sebagian besar readers anggap, kapasitas menulis saya belum mampu untuk membuat cerita atau fiksi yang terlalu rumit, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kesalahan pada bahasa asing yang saya gunakan, mohon koreksinya bagi yang mengetahui, terimakasih dan selamat menikmati.**

**Chapter ini saya persembahkan bagi semua yang masih setia dan menunggu kelanjutan ff ini.**

.

.

.

.

_End Previous chap_

_"Berani sedikit saja menyentuh Yunho sama, jangan menyesal jika kami patahkan kedua tanganmu ini." desis Changmin pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi diantara mereka, memaksa Shirota mengurungkan gerakannya._

_"Ahh baiklah Tuan Kim yang terhormat, sepertinya kami harus memberikan pilihan untukmu, karena waktu yang diberikan Taka sama cukup banyak kepada kami, maka kau bisa memilih, menyerahkan sendiri Kim Jaejoong putra-mu atau membiarkan kami sedikit bermain-main dulu, menemukannya sendiri dan menyeretnya menemui keluarga besarnya di Jepang?" wajah kecil berbibir hati itu menyeringai seraya menerobos kedalam memajukan langkahnya memasuki ruang tamu keluarga Kim._

_"Brengsek! Katakan kepada Takayama sampai kapanpun tak akan kubiarkan putraku mengetahui jika ia adalah keturunan iblis itu!"_

_Seringai aneh tampak terpasang pada wajah kecil berbibir hati itu saat langkahnya terhenti pada pigura besar yang terpampang didinding bagian dalam ruang tamu kediaman Hyunjoog yang berukuran sangat besar._

_Pigura yang membingkai gambar dua sosok didalamnya yang diketahui salah satunya sebagai sosok Kim Hyunjoong itu sendiri, sedangkan sosok cantik berbibir merah cherry, berkulit pualam berbalut jas putih disebelahnya merupakan sosok dari Kim Jaejoong sang buah hati satu-satunya._

_Bibir hati itu melengkung diantara seringainya._

_"Ahh…takdir memang indah."_

.

.

.

Arrghhhh!

Berkali-kali Jaejoong menggeram didalam mobilnya, kejadian semalam membuatnya sangat frustasi. Bayangkan saja, hanya dengan waktu satu malam saja keperawanan tubuhnya telah direnggut oleh seseorang yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Berkali-kali pemilik bibir cherry itu menatap spion depan mobilnya guna mengecek penampilannya yang menurutnya sangat-sangat berantakan.

Wajah kusut dengan lingkar hitam pada bagian bawah mata besarnya benar-benar membuat penampilan sicantik kingka kampus itu terlihat horor. Belum lagi habis rasa penasarannya tentang orang yang bernama Jung Yunho yang dikatakan Junsu sempat mencari-nya dikelas mereka kemarin ketika ia membolos, bahkan hal tersebut sama sekali belum diungkitnya semalam, kejadiaan pemerkosaan dirinya telah membuyarkan semuanya.

Ditambah lagi masalah perjodohan yang direncanakan Aboeji-nya dengan pria Jepang bernama Shirota Yuu pagi tadi makin membuat isi kepala Jaejoong serasa akan keluar, pecah.

Jaejoong menjambak rambutnya kasar, bagaimana bisa kejadian satu hari kemarin benar-benar dapat mengacaukan konsentrasinya hari ini. Fakta keistimewaan didalam dirinya-lah yang membuat pikirannya kacau, mengingat laki-laki kurang ajar yang telah memperkosanya dengan lancang menyemprotkan benihnya yang berisi berjuta-juta sel sperma yang mungkin akan membuat rahimnya dihuni bakal darah daging pria Jepang itu.

Hiiihh

Jaejoong merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding saat membayangkan bagaimana perutnya akan membuncit karena berisi bayi. Tidak. Ia tidak akan hamil, setidaknya itulah yang berada dipikirannya saat ini. Bahkan hubungan intim antar pria-wanita normal saja jarang yang sukses langsung menghasil bakal janin, apalagi hubungan antar pria-dan male preg seperti dirinya yang belum tentu subur.

Namun bulu kuduk Jaejoong kembali merinding saat mengingat 'agenda' datang bulannya yang selalu datang tepat waktu, yang Jaejoong tahu itu adalah ciri wanita yang sehat dan subur organ reproduksinya.

_'Baiklah, aku harus melakukan sesuatu.'_

Jaejoong terus melajukan kendaraannya menuju kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu, ia berharap akan bertemu kembali dengan pria Jepang itu dan akan membuat perhitungan dengannya, siapa tahu takdir akan kembali mempertemukan mereka hari ini, meski kecil kemungkinannya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, penampilanmu horor sekali hari ini, ada apa gerangan? Apa Yoona menolakmu?" Junsu mengamati Jaejoong yang tengah merapikan mejanya beberapa detik setelah Dosen Choi keluar dari kelas mereka.

Tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Junsu, Jaejoong terus saja memasukkan buku-bukunya kedalam tas ranselnya. Sungguh pertanyaan Junsu benar-benar lelucon dipagi hari menjelang siang ini, bertegur sapa saja belum bagaimana Yoona sudah menolaknya.

"Hyung tunggu!"

Junsu bergegas menyusul langkah cepat Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak berniat mengajaknya bersama-sama keluar kelas.

Sungguh Junsu tak mengerti apa yang membuat sahabatnya begitu kacau hari ini.

"Hyung? Eodiegaseoyo? Ini bukan jalan kekantin kita." Dahi Junsu terlihat berkerut seraya mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan langkah tergesa Jaejoong yang bergerak malah menjauhi kantin yang baru saja mereka lewati. Junsu mengira Jaejoong akan menuju kantin tempat mereka biasa beristirahat.

Junsu semakin mengerutkan dahinya tatkala mereka malah melewati taman belakang kawasan Fakultas mereka tempat lain yang biasa Jaejoong kunjungi untuk menyendiri.

Junsu terengah-engah saat menyadari Jaejoong telah membawanya ke area fakultas kedokteran, wajah imut pemilik suara melengking itu semakin dibuat penasaran oleh kelakuan Jaejoong yang sungguh-sungguh tak biasa hari itu.

"Perpustakaan? Mengapa disini?" Junsu tak dapat menyembunyikan keheranannya, bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri saat mendapati tujuan Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah gedung bercat putih yang terletak disudut kompleks bangunan Fakultas kedokteran.

Diliputi rasa penasarannya Junsu terus mengikuti Jaejoong yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu perpustakaan yang tampaknya sedang sepi pengunjung.

Junsu memilih untuk duduk disalah satu bangku yang tersedia, tenaganya cukup terkuras karena jarak antara Fakultas Kedokteran dan Fakultas mereka lumayan jauh, meski terletak berdampingan, karena ukuran kompleks bangunannya yang sangat luas.

Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang sibuk mengaduk-aduk katalog buku perpustakaan, mengabaikan wajah kusut Jaejoong yang menghilangkan pesona cantiknya. Junsu menebak Jaejoong pastilah tidak tidur semalaman. Entah apa yang dilakukan hyungnya setelah ia meninggalkannya didalam Bar semalam.

Wajah kusut Jaejoong menunjukkan kepuasannya saat mendapatkan apa yang dicarinya didalam katalog lalu bergegas berjalan ke rak buku yang berada dibagian tengah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Beberapa mahasiswa kedokteran tengah tekun membaca sedikit terusik dengan suara berisik yang diciptakan kingka kampus yang dengan ceroboh mencari-cari buku pada rak yang lumayan tinggi tersebut.

"Ah akhirnya…" Jaejoong mendesah lega setelah mendapat sebuah buku digenggamannya, lalu berjalan menuju bangku yang berada tepat disebelah Junsu yang dilihatnya tengah membolak balikkan majalah kedokteran yang ia tebak sama sekali tak dimengerti oleh sahabatnya itu.

Jaejoong terlihat serius menyimak isi buku yang baru saja diambilnya, sementara Junsu masih sibuk membolak-balikkan halaman buku yang tak dimengertinya sama sekali, benar sekali tebakan Jaejoong tadi.

Hingga setengah jam berlalu Junsu tampak bosan, menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi perpustakaan, sejenak matanya mengawasi Jaejoong yang tampak berkonsentrasi penuh terhadap buku dihadapannya. Kembali rasa penasaran Junsu muncul dengan sendirinya, mencoba mengintip bagian belakang yang terdapat judul buku yang tengah dibaca Jaejoong.

**THE DAY-BY-DAY PREGNANCY BOOK**

"Mwo?" mata junsu menyipit setelahnya sebelumnya terbelalak lebar demi membaca judul buku yang tengah dibaca Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang menyadari gelagat Junsu menjadi panik, takut jika silumba-lumba membuat keributan didalam ruangan yang mengharamkan suara berisik sedikit saja.

Jaejoong memberi isyarat kepada Junsu dengan meletakkan telunjuk jarinya didepan bibir agar Junsu tidak berbicara, namun itu tak membuat Junsu menutup mulutnya.

"Hyung, untuk apa kau membaca buku kehamilan? Apa kau telah melakukan sesuatu semalam? Kau begitu aneh hari ini." Junsu berusaha berbisik pelan agar tak menciptakan kebisingan didalam ruangan yang sepinya bak kuburan itu.

Namun usaha Junsu untuk meredam suaranya tetap tak berhasil oleh nada tinggi yang diciptakannya oleh rasa penasaran. Salah satu pengawas perustakaan berdehem yang berarti teguran yang ditujukan suara bisik-bisik Junsu yang berefek bising, salahkan suara lumba-lumba yang dimilikinya.

"Yah, diam kau bebek! Anggap saja begitu." Jaejoong berusaha tak menanggapi rasa penasaran Junsu, ia hanya ingin mengetahui berapa lama proses pembuahan yang menghasilkan bakal calon janin dalam sebuah rahim.

"OMOO Hyung! Jadi kau benar-benar melakukannya semalam?"

"Kalian berdua disana tenanglah! Jika ingin mengobrol silahkan keluar sekarang juga!"

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal, menarik Junsu bergegas keluar dari ruang lengang tersebut setelah sebelumnya mengembalikan buku yang baru beberapa halaman saja dibacanya, ingin rasanya meminjam buku tersebut namun ia tak memiliki kartu anggota perpustakaan, lagipula hanya mahasiswa kedokteran yang berhak memiliki kartu perpustakaan fakultas kedokteran.

Jaejoong bersandar dengan santai pada batang pohon rindang tenpat ia biasa menghabiskan waktunya bersama Junsu, sesekali menyesap asap dari batang rokok disela bibirnya dengan nikmat.

Junsu yang sedari tadi mengamati Jaejoong tak henti menggerutu kesal.

"Hyung, sudah hampir satu jam kita disini dan selama itu pula kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku, aigoo…jadi kau telah berhubungan intim dengan salah satu gadis Bar itu, eoh?"

Jaejoong terus menyesap asap rokoknya. Ada rasa geli karena Junsu menyangka jika ia telah menyetubuhi seorang wanita penjaja sex di Bar semalam, mungkin sahabat lucunya ini akan pingsan, bahkan mati mendadak jika ia mengatakan dirinyalah yang sudah disetubuhi oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Aigoo…pantas saja tampangmu horor sekali Hyung, apa kau tidak memakai pengaman semalam? Aish itu hal yang sangat bodoh menurutku, bagaimana jika yeoja itu hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawabanmu, andwaee Hyung, aku tak bisa membayangkan kau harus mengorbankan masa mudamu untuk menghidupi keluargamu kelak, dan kau…"

"Keuman Junsuyaa, kau membuatku tambah pusing, kepalaku rasanya mau pecah mendengar suaramu." Jaejoong memotong ocehan Junsu sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.

Junsu sontak terdiam. Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Junsu ya, apa jika melakukan hubungan suami istri maka akan selalu menghasilkan keturunan? Meskipun itu yang pertama kali dilakukan?" Jaejoong berkata tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kepada Junsu yang tercenung mendengar ucap lirih dari bibir sahabatnya.

"Mollayo Hyung, t-tapi setahuku jika sang wanita dalam masa subur maka kemungkinan besar akan jadi." Jawab Junsu sekenanya, menurut hal yang ia ketahui saja.

"Dibuku tadi, masa subur wanita adalah hari ke 12 hingga 18 dihitung dari hari pertama ia haid, berarti…" Jaejoong bergumam sendiri mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah dibacanya tadi, sementara Junsu menyimak setiap kata yang diucapkan Jaejoong.

"Bagaimana kau mengetahui wanita tersebut mengalami masa suburnya Hyung? Kau saja baru mengenalnya dalam satu malam."

"Asaaa! Yes! Tidak akan jadi…hahaha." Tanpa sadar Jaejong berjingkrak mengangkat kepalan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, seperti terbebas dari beban berat yang menderanya sejak semalam.

Junsu terheran-heran melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sungguh tidak terduga, baru saja ia melihat wajah kusut bak zombie Jaejoong, kini sudah berganti dengan wajah puas dan senyum lebar dari bibir cherrynya yang menyebabkan batang rokok yang terselip dibibirnya terjatuh ketanah dengan sendirinya.

"Kajja Junsuya aku traktir kau makan sepuasnya di restoran Jepang langganan kita."

"Mwo? Jinjja hyung? T-Tapi bagaimana mata kuliah Mrs Go? Kita ada kelasnya sebentar lagi."

Junsu tak mengira begitu cepat mood Jaejoong berubah, saat ini Jaejoong terlihat sangat riang sekali.

"Kau lupa aku sudah diusir dari kuliahnya kemarin? Lupakan saja dosen oplas tersebut, kajja kita bersenang-senang lagi hari ini, dan kau harus menginap dirumahku, ottokhe?"

"Menginap Hyung? Tapi Umma-ku…"

"Biar aku yang minta izin Umma-mu, banyak hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu, kau tahu Aboeji kembali berulah, pagi tadi ada namja yang akan ditunangkan denganku." Mungkin pengaruh hatinya yang senang karena kemungkinan kehamilannya yang sangat kecil membuat bibir merahnya nyerocos menceritakan kejadian pagi tadi tentang pertunangannya.

Tentu saja cerita Jaejoong menyebabkan keantusiasan Junsu, namja berpantat bohay itu sangat tertarik mendengar kelanjutan cerita Jaejoong, jujur saja Junsu lebih senang jika Jaejoong berjodoh dengan laki-laki tampan dibanding wanita cantik, tentu saja pendapatnya itu hanya disimpan dalam hatinya saja daripada wajahnya babak belur dihantam sahabat cantik namun manly-nya itu.

"Dan kau tahu Junsu ya, namja itu akan tinggal bersama kami selama sebulan kedepan dengan alasan mengurus bisnis dengan Aboeji, sepertinya Aboeji berusaha mendekatkannya denganku." Lanjut Jaejoong lagi.

"Omooo, kalau begitu aku mau menginap dirumahmu malam ini Hyung, aku ingin melihat apakah calon suami sahabatku ini tampan atau tidak."

Plakk!

"Ya Hyung, appoo."

"Seenak saja kau mengatakan calon suamiku. Kau tahu aku ini lurus, barangku ini tidak bengkok, tahu? Selama ini aku ingin sekali merasakan bagaimana nikmatnya milik yeoja."

"Lah Hyung bukannya sudah merasakannya semalam?"

Ups sepertinya ada hal lain yang harus dijelaskan Jaejoong kepada Junsu. Jaejoong mendadak terdiam, meneguk salivanya dengan susah payah.

Junsu memicingkan sebelah matanya.

"Hyung kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu kepadaku nanti."

~Glek~

.

.

.

**Sementara dikediaman Hyunjoong…**

Wajah tampan pemuda bermata musang itu dipenuhi seringai puas saat mendapati fakta tentang gambar pemuda manis yang berada didalam pigura bersama sang Ayah.

"Jadi inilah Kim Jaejoong…"

Bibir berbentuk hati itu terus melengkung dalam senyumannya, sementara Hyunjoong melangkah perlahan mendekat kearah pemuda yang dengan lancang memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya, sementara Shirota mengekor dibelakang calon mertuanya, ada sesuatu dalam manik matanya saat memandang pemuda yang diketahui bernama Yunho yang berasal dari negara yang sama dengannya.

"Siapapun kalian, aku tahu pasti saat ini akan tiba juga." Hyunjoong berkata dengan mengendalikan detak jantungnya.

"Jadi kau tidak berpura-pura lupa akan perjanjian kalian dimasa lalu." Yunho berkata dengan bahasa Jepang yang tentu saja dimengerti oleh Hyunjoong.

"Tidak, aku tidak pernah melupakannya." Nada datar Hyunjoong merespon kalimat pemuda dihadapannya.

"Kau pikir dengan menikahkan putramu dengan putra Shirota Sasu akan meyelesaikan masalah kalian? Huhh…kau sudah mengambil jalan pintas yang salah Tuan Kim yang terhormat."

"Hei jangan sembarangan menyebut nama orang tuaku, kau itu siapa? Setahuku keluarga kami tidak suka berhubungan dengan pemuda sombong seperti anda." Mendengar nama sang Ayah, Shirota menaikkan salah satu alisnya, mengamati pemuda yang sempat dipanggil Hyunjoong dengan sebutan Jung Yunho dengan serius.

Menanggapi perkataan pemuda asal Jepang yang dirasa seumuran dengannya membuat Yunho menyunggingkan kembali senyum misteriusnya.

"Kurasa kau sendiri yang akan kaget jika mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tuamu itu, dan Tuan Kim, sebaiknya kau kembali mempelajari strategimu kembali, agar kau tidak menyesalinya." Terukir kembali seringai tipis dibibir berbentuk hati yang cukup dapat membuat raut wajah Hyunjoong mengeras tanpa alasan yang jelas, sedangkan pemuda bernama Shirota Yuu terus memasang wajah tak mengerti dengan dahinya yang berkerut.

"Apapun yang menjadi rencanaku kupercaya adalah yang terbaik untuk aku dan putraku." Wajah Hyunjoong kian mengeras.

"Dan jangan lupa jika putramu masih memiliki ibu kandung dan keluarganya yang akan menagih janjimu."

"Dia tidak akan kemana-mana, tidak kubiarkan siapapun membawanya tanpa seizinku!" tia-tiba nada suara Hyunjoong meninggi beberapa oktaf bersamaan dengan perubahan raut wajahnya yang terlihat angker.

Bola mata musang Yunho berputar malas, tak ada kesan gentar sedikitpun dengan kesan angker pada wajah pria setengah baya dihadapannya.

"Mr Kim yang terhormat, apa perlu kujelaskan lagi jika kau ini tengah berhadapan dengan utusan keluarga Yamaguchi-gumi?"

"Yamaguchi-gumi? J-jadi kalian…?"

Mendengar kata terakhir yang baru saja diucapkan Yunho dengan serius dihadapan Hyunjoong membuat Shirota reflek mengulang kata yang tidak asing ditelinganya, disertai dengan mulutnya yang menganga lebar.

Yamaguchi-gumi adalah nama salah satu kelompok yakuza yang terkenal seantero Jepang. (mengenai ini kan dibahas dichap selanjutnya)

Yunho mendecih.

"Sudah kukatakan Shirota Kun, kau bahkan akan lebih terkejut lagi jika mengetahui siapa sebenarnya orang tua-mu, kurasa sudah saatnya kau mencari tahu."

Mengabaikan raut heran pada wajah blasteran milik Shirota, bibir hati itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Mr Kim, akupun merasa tidak perlu memberitahumu apa akibat yang akan kudapatkan jika aku tak berhasil melaksanakan tugas dari Takayama, untuk itu aku akan menunggu sampai putramu Kim Jaejoong pulang kerumah ini, kemudian membawanya langsung suka atau tidak suka."

"Kurang ajar! Kalian pikir anakku adalah barang yang seenaknya saja bisa dibawa-bawa sesuka hati kalian! Tidak! Anakku tidak akan kemana-mana, kalian tidak akan kubiarkan membawanya." Hyunjoong tak kuasa lagi membendung emosinya, hampir saja ia menyerang pemuda dihadapannya jika tidak dihalangi oleh kedua pengawal Yunho.

"Kau pikir aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku sendiri?" mata musang itu tampak berkilat menantang saat pandangannya bertemu dengan dua manik mata Hyunjoong yang tak kalah berkilatnya.

Sesaat suasana didalam ruang tamu luas kediaman Hyunjoong mendadak lengang, baik Yunho maupun Hyunjoong tampak tengah berpikir keras.

Hyunjoong kemudian mendudukkan tubuhnya pada sofa besar yang tersedia diruangan tersebut, otaknya terus memaksanya untuk berpikir, ia mengerti posisi Yunho yang dipercayanya hanya sebagai seorang utusan.

Seorang utusan Yakuza yang tidak berhasil melaksanakan tugasnya maka ia akan dengan rela menjalani hukuman. Seppuku adalah hukuman yang paling ditakuti para pengemban tugas tersebut.

Seppuku adalah hukuman bunuh diri dengan cara menusukkan belati keperut sendiri dan merobeknya dihadapan anggota yakuza yang lain.

Tentu saja tak ada seorangpun yang mau melakukan seppuku.

"Tolong beri aku waktu." Hyunjoong akhirnya bersuara dengan lemah. Sepertinya tak ada pilihan lain.

Yunho memicingkan mata musangnya, bermain-main sebentar dengan sicantik yang baru saja digagahinya semalam sepertinya tidak ada salahnya, lagian ia hanya menggertak saja mengenai hukuman mengerikan itu, calon mertuanya sendiri tak akan tega memberikan hukuman tersebut kepada calon menantu pilihan mereka.

"Baiklah, satu bulan kurasa waktu yang cukup lama untuk seorang ayah menjelaskan tentang silsilah keluarga kepada putra semata wayangnya." Tanpa pikir panjang Yunho menentukan waktu yang memang lumayan lama, entah dalam pikirannya terbersit begitu saja jangka waktu itu.

Hyunjoong berdehem ringan, dalam hatinya sedikit lega, waktu yang dimilikinya dirasa cukup untuk menjelaskan segala sesuatu kepada Jaejoong putranya, ia sungguh menyesali mengapa tidak dari dulu ia menjelaskan tentang asal-usul keluarga mereka. Apakah Jaejoong akan menerima dengan mudah saat tiba-tiba ia memberitahukan jika Ibu kandungnya masih hidup dan merupakan keturunan keluarga Yakuza Jepang.

Hyunjoong berharap Jaejoong tidak terkena serangan Jantung nantinya.

"Baiklah, waktu sebulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama dan tentu saja akan menghabiskan biaya yang sangat mahal untuk menyewa hotel sebagai tempat tinggal untukku beserta kedua pengawalku, kulihat rumahmu ini sangat besar dan mempunyai lebih dari sepuluh kamar Kim shi…" lagi-lagi bibir hati itu memamerkan seringai berbahayanya, berkata sembari mengelus-elus pinggiran pigura yang memajang wajah kedua Ayah dan anak laki-lakinya yang sangat memukau.

Hening, tak ada sahutan tanda respon dari kalimat lugas dari bibir hati yang gemar sekali memamerkan seringainya. Hyunjoong kembali memasang wajah tegangnya, setidaknya ia mengetahui arah maksud perkataan orang Jepang itu.

Yunho membalikkan tubuh tinggi berisinya mengarahkan pandangan kepada kedua pengawalnya yang berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

"Segera turunkan koper-koper kita, kita akan mendapatkan kamar gratis disini selama sebulan." Seolah robot remote kontrol kedua pemuda itu dengan patuh melaksanakan titah sang bos tanpa berkata-kata sedikitpun, keduanya bersamaan keluar menuju bagasi mobil mereka guna melaksanakan perintah dari bos mereka.

Sementara Hyunjoong dan Shirota Yuu serempak memutar bola mata mereka, sungguh aksi yang dilakukan orang Jepang tersebut sangat penuh keanarkhi-an. Shirota membayangkan waktu satu bulan yang tadinya akan dihabiskannya dengan masa penjajakan bersama putra cantik Hyunjoong tentu saja akan menjadi kacau dengan hadirnya tiga manusia tidak tidak tahu diri ini.

"Yah! Seeenaknya saja kau memutuskan tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik rumah." Bentak Shirota setelah menyadari kedua suruhan Yunho telah meletakkan tiga buah koper ditengah-tengah mereka.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati memberikan waktu yang cukup lama kepada Kim shi, dan tentu saja aku senantiasa harus selalu mengawasi agar targetku tidak melarikan diri, tiga buah kamar tidaklah merugikan untuk pria sekaya Tuan Kim ini." Yunho berkata dengan bahasa Jepang kepada Shirota.

"Kedua suruhanmu itu kurasa memiliki tempat tinggal sendiri, mereka orang sini, bukan?" kali ini Hyunjoong membuka suara, ia menatap jengah si Jangkung yang dengan tidak sopan mendekati meja makannya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya pertanda lapar.

"Mereka memang orang korea, tapi keduanya berasal dari daerah Busan, mereka tidak memiliki kerabat dikota ini, jadi sebaiknya mereka ikut menginap disini, ahhh mari mencari kamar,…" dengan tanpa sopan santun Yunho melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri rumah megah milik Hyunjoong diikuti oleh kedua pengawal setia dibelakangnya.

Setelah berkeliling dibeberapa tempat akhirnya bibir hati itu menyunggingkan senyuman modusnya saat membaca tulisan didepan sebuah pintu yang untungnya bukan berupa huruf hangul.

**'JOONGIE'S ROOM'**

"Well, sepertinya kamar yang diujung sana adalah kamarku, letakkan koperku didalamnya, kalian silahkan memilih kamar yang lainnya, dan tolong panggilkan pelayan untuk membersihkan kamarku."

"Baik Yunho sama."

Dengan seenaknya Yunho memerintahkan kedua pengawalnya untuk mencari kamar yang lain dimansion yang super besar yang untungnya hanya memiliki satu lantai. Tak lama datanglah seorang maid yeoja yang akan membersihkan kamar yang telah dipilih Yunho, hanya ada dua kamar dibagian belakang mansion itu, kamar Jaejoong dan kamar yang telah dipilih Yunho.

Baru saja akan meninggalkan tempat itu mengikuti kedua pengawalnya kedua mata musang Yunho tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergantung pada bagian pintu kamar yang diketahui milik Kim Jaejoong. Benda yang ternyata adalah sepasang kunci yang masih tersangkut dilubang pintu kamar.

"Ceroboh sekali."

Yunho kembali melangkah menyusul kedua pengawalnya setelah sebelumnya menarik satu dari dua anak kunci yang menggantung, menyisakan satu yang tertanam dilubang pintunya. Ia telah mengamankan duplikat kunci kamar tersebut.

Begitulah keadaan pagi yang mendadak sangat aneh dikediaman Kim Hyunjoong, rumah yang awalnya sangat sepi hanya berisikan dua orang beserta pekerjanya, kini mendadak kedatangan empat tamu yang mana tiga diantaranya adalah tamu tak diundang.

Hyunjoong hanya terduduk pasrah diruang tamu dengan Shirota yang sibuk menenangkannya, sementara ketiga tamu yang lain tengah menikmati sarapan mereka diruang makan dengan sangat tidak tahu diri.

.

.

.

Langit kota Seoul tampak kemerahan pertanda senja sudah diambang batas, matahari sudah bersiap-siap meninggalkan tahtanya untuk berganti tugas dengan sang dewi malam. Kedua sahabat Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu yang sejak siang tadi meninggalkan kuliah mereka hanya untuk sekedar bersenang-senang dikawasan myeongdong sudah berada didalam mobil Jaejoong.

Jaejoong berencana mengajak Junsu untuk menginap dirumahnya mengingat besok mereka tidak ada mata kuliah, maka setelah meminta ijin langsung dengan Kim ahjumma ibu dari Junsu, Jaejoong lalu memboyong sahabatnya itu untuk menghabiskan malam dikediamannya.

Ini bukan kali pertama Junsu menginap dirumah Jaejoong, kadangkala jika Kim Hyunjoong tengah berangkat keluar kota, Jaejoong pasti merengek kepada Junsu untuk minta ditemani dirumahnya yang sepi. Jangan salah, meski mengaku gagah dan manly, Jaejoong tetaplah takut dengan makhluk halus yang mungkin saja akan mengganggunya jika sendirian.

Perlahan mobil sport milik Jaejoong memasuki halaman rumahnya, dahinya sedikit berkerut saat mendapati sebuah mobil yang sedikit familiar dalam ingatannya yang sudah terparkir dihalaman rumah. Setelah mematikan mesin Jaejoong bergegas mengajak Junsu turun, ia tak sabar ingin memperkenalkan Junsu dengan calon tunangan pilihan Aboeji-nya.

"Anneyong…kami pulang." Jaejoong menggandeng Junsu melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya yang tampak lengang.

"Anneyong jaejoong kun, ahh sudah pulang?"

"Eum…n-ne, sudah pulang, Aboeji eodie? Mengapa anda hanya sendirian disini?" Jaejoong tergagap menjawab sapaan dari seorang pria tampan yang berada diruang keluarga seorang diri. Shirota sungguh mengagetkannya, maklum ia belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang asing dirumahnya.

"Ayahmu mungkin berada dikamarnya, saya sedari tadi menonton televisi disini."

"Ohh." Setelah ber 'oh' ria Jaejoong segera menggamit lengan Junsu yang terbengong-bengong mendengar percakapan Jaejoong dengan pemuda yang jelas-jelas bukanlah penduduk Korea asli karena memiliki logat Jepang yang kental. Jaejoong membawa Junsu menuju kamar pribadinya, ahh sepertinya ia melupakan rencananya memperkenalkan sahabatnya itu dengan calon tunangannya.

"Hyung…nugu?"

Junsu tak dapat menahan rasa penasarannya setelah Jaejoong membawanya masuk kekamar dan mengunci pintunya pertanyaan itu langsung keluar dari bibirnya.

Jaejoong sibuk membuka kancing-kancing kemejanya, mengganti celana jeansnya denga boxer mickey mouse hitamnya, tentu saja tanpa memakai celana dalamnya, Junsu memperhatikan Jaejoong dari pinggir ranjang King size tempatnya mendudukkan diri.

Jaejoong kini sudah bertopless ria, mengikuti Junsu duduk dipinggiran ranjang King sizenya berhadapan dengan pemilik wajah imut bersuara lumba-lumba tersebut.

"Junsu ya, eottokhe?"

"Ne hyung?" Junsu bengong, pertanyaannya malah dijawab Jaejoong dengan pertanyaan kembali.

"Dia calon tunanganku, pria yang berwajah barat tadi."

"Eoh? Tidak buruk hyung, kurasa cocok untukmu, dia tampan, hehehe."

**PLAK! **

"Yah hyung! Appo…" Junsu mengusap jidatnya yang memerah akibat jitakan Jaejoong barusan.

"Pabboya, aku tidak menanyakan pendapatmu apakah dia cocok denganku."

"Jadi maksud hyung apa?" Junsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku meminta pendapatmu bagaimana caranya agar Aboeji membatalkan pertunangan ini." bibir plum Jaejoong mengerucut sebal.

"Ahh hyung, mian aku lupa, mungkin karena perut kosongku ini membuat otakku tidak bekerja dengan baik, hehehe.." Junsu terkekeh ringan mengutarakan alasan mengapa otaknya lamban sore itu.

Jaejoong menepuk jidatnya sendiri, bagaimana bisa ia tidak memperlakukan tamunya dengan baik.

"Arrasso, chakkaman…aku akan segera kembali." Jaejoong segera melangkah menuju pintu kamar guna mengambilkan makanan dan minuman untuk tamunya.

Jaejoong yang bermaksud mencari makanan didapur sama sekali tak mempedulikan cara berpakaiannya yang sangat seronok, hanya memakai boxer saja, sedangkan tubuh atasnya tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun, jangan lupakan bekas kissmark yang masih terlihat jelas disekitar wilayah dadanya. Sepertinya Jaejoong lupa jika diruang keluarga ada Shirota yang akan menyaksikan penampilannya.

Tentu saja Jaejoong tidak peduli karena ia pria normal yang sangat lurus, dengan cuek ia meneruskan langkahnya, namun baru beberapa langkah dari pintu kamarnya…

"Bishounen…"

"MWOYA!"

Jaejoong terpekik kaget manakala menangkap suara bass yang terasa sangat akrab ditelinganya, dan sicantik manly itupun terlonjak sukses saat mendapati wajah tampan pemilik tubuh tinggi tegap yang sangat dikenalnya perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

"K-Kau…yah, apa yang kaulakukan dirumahku!" Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya bermaksud menjaga jarak dengan pemuda yang merupakan mimpi buruknya semalam, bahkan rasa sakit dipantatnya belum juga hilang.

Tubuh tegap Yunho serta merta terus memojokkan tubuh topless Jaejoong yang kian tersudut didinding ruangan belakang yang hanya berisikan kamar pribadinya dan kamar satunya yang sekarang dihuni Yunho.

"Hei, kau tahu ternyata takdir kembali mempertemukan kita." Yunho kembali menciptakan seringai diwajahnya, menatap lamat-lamat wajah cantik yang telah memuaskannya malam yang lalu.

"K-Kau, mengapa bisa?" Jaejoong mencoba menguasai emosinya, ia takut jika orang lain akan mendengar perdebatannya dengan siberuang itu.

"Mintalah penjelasan dengan Ayahmu, aku disini akan selalu mengawasimu, dan mungkin akan mengulang kegiatan kita semalam, hehehe." Yunho berbahasa korea dengan cukup jelas, disambut delikan bola mata besar Jaejoong.

"Beruang mesum!"

"Kau tahu, bercinta dikursi belakang sebuah mobil itu sungguh sangat tidak memuaskan, mungkin nanti kita bisa mencoba melakukannya lagi disetiap ruangan rumahmu ini."

**PLAK!**

**PLAK!**

**PLAK!**

Ouwhh, tiga tamparan sekaligus mendarat dirahang tegas itu yang mana pemiliknya seolah tak merasakan dampak sakit akibat tamparan keras tersebut, bibir hati itu malah mencetak senyum menggodanya.

Jaejoong yang berhasil melarikan diri segera kembali kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat, nafasnya terengah-engah seraya mencerna kembali apa yang barusan dialaminya, sedangkan Junsu hanya memasang wajah cengo melihat kelakuan sang sahabat yang kembali kekamar tanpa membawa minuman dan makanan sama sekali.

_And the story has just begun…_

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Palembang, 2/12/2015 **

**Love,**

**~MBJ~**


	5. Chapter 5

Stand By You

.

.

.

.

.

.

Warning :

Kali pertama ngetik pake ponsel saking malesnya, T.T harap maklum kalo typo berserakan, diperbaiki sendiri yah^^

.

**_End Previous chap_**

_Tubuh tegap Yunho serta merta terus memojokkan tubuh topless Jaejoong yang kian tersudut didinding ruangan belakang yang hanya berisikan kamar pribadinya dan kamar satunya yang sekarang dihuni Yunho._

_"Hei, kau tahu ternyata takdir kembali mempertemukan kita." Yunho kembali menciptakan seringai diwajahnya, menatap lamat-lamat wajah cantik yang telah memuaskannya malam yang lalu._

_"K-Kau, mengapa bisa?" Jaejoong mencoba menguasai emosinya, ia takut jika orang lain akan mendengar perdebatannya dengan siberuang itu._

_"Mintalah penjelasan dengan Ayahmu, aku disini akan selalu mengawasimu, dan mungkin akan mengulang kegiatan kita semalam, hehehe." Yunho berbahasa korea dengan cukup jelas, disambut delikan bola mata besar Jaejoong._

_"Beruang mesum!"_

_"Kau tahu, bercinta dikursi belakang sebuah mobil itu sungguh sangat tidak memuaskan, mungkin nanti kita bisa mencoba melakukannya lagi disetiap ruangan rumahmu ini."_

_PLAK!_

_PLAK!_

_PLAK!_

_Ouwhh, tiga tamparan sekaligus mendarat dirahang tegas itu yang mana pemiliknya seolah tak merasakan dampak sakit akibat tamparan keras tersebut, bibir hati itu malah mencetak senyum menggodanya._

_Jaejoong yang berhasil melarikan diri segera kembali kedalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya rapat-rapat, nafasnya terengah-engah seraya mencerna kembali apa yang barusan dialaminya, sedangkan Junsu hanya memasang wajah cengo melihat kelakuan sang sahabat yang kembali kekamar tanpa membawa minuman dan makanan sama sekali_.

.

.

.

.

And the story has just begun...

.

.

"Hyung!"

...

"Hyung...ya! Aku baru tahu jika dirumahmu ini ada setannya."

Junsu berkacak pinggang, bangkit dari posisinya diatas ranjang milik Jaejoong, mendekati ketempat Jaejoong berada.

Hhhhh...

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"J-Junsu~ah, k-kupikir kau masih kenyang, aku tidak jadi mengambilkanmu makanan, hehehe." Jaejoong gelagapan menanggapi tatapan selidik dari kedua bola mata Junsu.

"Alasanmu sungguh tidak masuk akal, hyung." Junsu kembali menuju ranjang empuk Jaejoong, menghempaskan tubuhnya, meraih sebuah majalah dari meja nakas yang terletak disamping tempat tidur berukuran queen tersebut.

Jaejoong kembali menghela nafas melihat Junsu telah menjauhinya.

"Hyung, apa yang ingin kau ceritakan?"

"Ye?"

"Ck, bukankah tadi siang kau mengajakku menginap dirumahmu dan berjanji akan menceritakan sesuatu kepadaku? Ahh kau pelupa sekali, eoh?"

"Ohh..n-ne, aku ingat sekarang, ahh chakkaman...setelah aku mandi, arraso?"

"Baiklah, aku menunggumu."

Jaejoong segera menghambur kekamar mandi yang untungnya terletak didalam kamarnya sendiri. Mengurung diri didalam ruang favoritnya kemungkinan bisa menjernihkan pikirannya, apa yang harus dikatakannya kepada Junsu sahabatnya, jika yang berada dirumahnya saat ini bukan hanya bakal calon tunangannya, tetapi juga ada orang telah memperkosanya semalam, bagaimana bila Hyunjoong mengetahui apa yang sudah dialaminya bersama pemuda Jepang itu semalam, Hyunjoong bakal terkena serangan jantung.

Sudah beberapa menit Jaejoong masih berada dikamar mandi, membuat Junsu tentu saja menjadi gelisah, wajah imutnya terlihat kesal karena dibiarkan manyun sendirian tanpa ada makanan barang sedikitpun, Jaejoong benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Hyung! kalau kau belum berniat keluar, aku akan pamit pulang sekarang juga!" kesal Junsu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi Jaejoong dengan sedikit keras.

Tanpa menunggu lama pintu kamar mandi itupun terbuka dengan pemandangan wajah tersenyum Jaejoong yang dibuat-buat tentu saja.

"Hyung...jangan uji kesabaranku, kau berhutang banyak penjelasan malam ini." kali ini nada bicara Junsu sungguh serius sekali, membuat Jaejoong hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Baiklah...baiklah, kajja, kau dudukla disini Su, apa aku mesti bercerita dengan keadaan tanpa pakaian seperti ini?" jangan lupakan Jaejoong hanya menggunakan handuk yang dililitkan dipinggangnya setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

Sepertinya Junsu harus kembali bersabar.

.

Sementara itu diruang kerja Hyunjoong...

"Aku tak menyangka, kau memiliki putra yang sungguh menawan tuan Kim, sungguh sayang jika harus kau jodohkan dengan keturunan Shirota."

Tubuh tegap itu berdiri membelakangi sosok Hyunjoong yang duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya, sementara sepasang mata musang itu sibuk menjelajahi foto-foto yang tertata rapi didinding ruang kerja Hyunjoong yang cukup luas.

"Kau tak perlu mencampuri urusanku anak muda, mengenai perjodohan ini, aku tau apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan untuk masa depan putraku." Hyunjoong berkata penuh penekanan, sementara bibir hati itu tersenyum miring menanggapinya.

"Aku hanya menyayangkan tindakan gegabahmu ini, kau pikir dengan mengadu domba antar klan mereka dan menciptakan perang saudara diantara mereka kau bisa melarikan diri dan mengingkari janjimu?" maaf, tapi aku harus mengatakan ini, Takayama tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi, Anakmu adalah cucunya, ahh cucu diluar kehendaknya, tepatnya. Kau tentunya mengetahui apa konsekuensi atas tindakanmu diwaktu lalu."

"Anak muda, kau begitu sok tahu akan kehidupanku, kau sendiri apa kau siap menghadapi kelicikan mereka? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu asal usulmu?" Hyunjoong mendengus, melecehkan pemuda yang kini berada dihadapannya.

"Kita berasal dari tempat yang sama, namun keberadaanku sedikit lebih menguntungkan dari nasibmu, setidaknya aku tak pernah menghamili putri Takayama, hahaha..." Tawa lepas dari dari bibir hati membuat Ayah dari Jaejoong dihadapannya mengatupkan bibirnya erat, bunyi gemeletak giginya terdengar jelas tak membuat pemuda dihadapannya berniat menghentikan tawa liciknya.

"Dan satu lagi Tuan Hyunjoong yang terhormat, janjimu untuk mengembalikan cucunya, sudah melewati batas yang kau janjikan sendiri, untuk ini maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, terlebih tindakan gegabahmu menjodohkan putra cantikmu dengan keturunan Shirota, kau membuat Takayama murka." Pemuda berwajah dingin itu mengendikkan bahunya setelah mengakhiri kalimatnya.

ARGGHHHHHHH!

Laki-laki setengah baya itu mencengkram rambutnya dengan kasar, kegusaran dan kekalutan tercetak jelas pada wajahnya.

Entah apa yag harus ia katakan pada putra kesayangannya nanti.

.

Dua minggu kemudian

Pemilik wajah putih mulus itu terus menerus menghisap asap dari batang rokok yang entah sudah yang keberapa jumlahnya, punggung rampingnya terus bersandar pada batang besar rindang pohon ditempat kesukaannya pada area kampus tempatnya menuntut ilmu.

Bibir yang entah mengapa selalu berwarna merah alami kendati ia adalah perokok yang cukup aktif itu terlihat komat kamit, entah apa yang menjadi kekesalannya hari ini. Junsu yang dititipinya untuk membelikan makanan dikantin belum juga muncul batang hidungnya, bertambah rusuh hatinya jika dalam keadaan lapar.

Ya Jaejoong orang tersebut memang tak pernah memiliki teman lain selain sahabatnya Junsu. Wajar saja, Jaejoong gerah jika berteman dengan sesama namja, yang ada akan berakhir pada ajakan kencan mereka yang sudah pasti akan ditolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Hyung, ini..." tak berapa lama Junsu datang dengan dua kaleng minuman ringan dingin ditangannya, menyodorkan salah satunya kehadapan Jaejoong yang masih memasang tampang galaunya.

Jaejoong telah menceritakan semua kepada Junsu beberapa hari yang lalu sewaktu Junsu menginap dirumahnya, semua tanpa terkecuali termasuk kejadian perkosaan didalam mobil pada malam naas itu.

Jaejoong hanya memiliki Junsu sebagai sahabatnya, dan ia telah berjanji tidak akan ada rahasia diantara mereka.

"Hyung minumlah, aku sengaja membelikan minuman ringan tanpa soda untukmu." Dahi Jaejoong berkerut mendadak mendengar perkataan Junsu barusan. Sedang Junsu hanya cengar-cengir gaje.

Jaejoong memasang wajah galaknya, wajah galak Jaejoong ini malah justru dapat membangkitkan libido para seme diluar sana. Itu menurut Junsu yang merupakan fudanshi.

"Hehehe...Hyung jangan memasang tampang angker begitu, nanti kalau ada seme yang lewat bisa gawat." Cengiran Junsu semakin lebar, sementara wajah Jaejoong semakin menyeramkan (menurutnya sendiri).

"Junsu-ya, cepat katakan apa maksudmu tidak memberikan minuman bersoda itu kepadaku? Aku tidak sedang batuk." Junsu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Anu Hyung, aku pernah mendengar jika orang hamil minum minuman bersoda janinnya akan lemah dan lama-kelamaan akan keguguran." Junsu mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran khasnya, sementara Jaejoong yang mendengar alasan Junsu kepalanya sudah mulai berasap.

"Yah kau anggap aku ini perempuam, eoh? Berikan minumanmu, ppali!"

"Yah...yah Hyung, kenapa merampas minumanku? Itu bahaya untuk janin didalam perut Hyung! Kembalikan Hyung!" Junsu kaget dan panik saat tiba-tiba Jaejoong merampas kasar minuman kaleng bersoda miliknya yang masih sangat penuh itu.

glek~

glek~

glek~

Satu kaleng minuman dingin bersoda itu amblas kedalam perut Jaejoong hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Junsu melotot.

"Hyung kejam, bagaimana kalau..."

"BAGAIMANA APA? Kau menganggapku seperti wanita lemah saja, jangan sampai aku mengulangnya lagi Junsu-ya, aku tidak bakal hamil, sekarang bukan masa suburku, lagi pula aku ini adalah lelaki tulen, aku yang akan menghamili wanita, bukan dihamili, titik!"

"Ta-tapi Hyung kan mengatakan kalau o-orang Jepang itu keluar di..dalam anu Hyung." Junsu meringis sungguh ia ngeri melihat wajah horor Jaejoong mendengar kalimat frontalnya barusan. Wajah putih Jaejoong sudah berubah warna menjadi pink tua.

"ANU APA?" Junsu gemetar melihat wajah mengeras Jaejoong.

"A-anu itu H-hyung..." jawab Junsu terbata dan sungguh tidak jelas, hanya saja telunjuknya terarah ke bagian belakang Jaejoong, tepat dipantatnya.

BRAKK!

Junsu meringis melihat Jaejoong yang sudah melangkah menjauhinya. Sepertinya Jaejoong benar-benar tersinggung.

Kalau sudah begini Junsu tidak akan mengejar Jaejoong, ia sudah hafal benar, Jaejoong butuh sendiri.

.

Jaejoong yang dalam keadaan gusar memutuskan untuk pulang menemui Ayahnya dan meminta penjelasan mengenai keputusan orang tua yang dimiliki satu-satunya itu. Ia sungguh tidak terima keputusan sepihak Hyunjoong yang telah menjodohkannya dengan Shirota Yuu, pria Jepang yang matanya ingin Jaejoong colok karena selalu jelalatan saat melihat Jaejoong, apalagi bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Huh~

Mengingat itu Jaejoong ilfil seketika, dipercepat langkahnya menuju kamar kerja sang ayah. Keheranan sejak dulu Jaejoong yaitu Hyunjoong tak pernah menyewa tempat sebagai kantor tempatnya bekerja, cukup sebuah ruangan dirumah mereka yang megah, dan beberapa orang berpakaian rapi yang sesekali mendatangi sang Aboeji. Namun Jaejoong tak pernah ambil pusing tentang bisnis yang dijalani oleh Ayah kandungnya itu.

"Ahh ikemen, sudah pulang ne?" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal, ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin berbasa-basi dengan pemuda Jepang yang tampaknya sangat mata keranjang itu.

Meski penampilan gagah dan berwajah blasteran, Jaejoong sedikitpun tak berminat dengan pemuda pilihan sang Ayah.

Karena Jaejoong itu normal. Masih suka perempuan, pemilik bukit kembar di dada mereka.

"Kok bengong?" ahh ini lagi, Jaejoong tak mengerti mengapa orang Jepang disini semua pandai berbahasa negaranya.

Wajah Shirota yang begitu mesum saat melihat calon tunangannya ini tak dapat menahan senyum saat melihat wajah bengong Jaejoong yang takjub akan kemampuan bahasa Koreanya. Tentu Jaejoong tak mengetahui jika Yuu pernah tinggal dan bersekolah di negeri Ginseng itu, dulu.

"Geser." Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan raut malas pada wajahnya saat tubuh besar dan tegap dihadapannya menyabotase separuh lebih akses masuk kerumahnya.

Shirota Yuu menggeser perlahan tubuhnya memberi jalan masuk bagi pemuda yang telah membuatnya jatuh Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu.

Jaejoong melengos masuk tanpa mempedulikan wajah mesum Shirota dengan manik coklat mudanya yang jelalatan menatap kearah bawah tubuh Jaejoong.

Menurutnya Jaejoong memang bertubuh kurus kerempeng, namun bongkahan pantatnya tidaklah bisa dianggap remeh, bulat dan padat. Shirota tak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya begitu saja, meneguk air liurnya dan oh, tangan nakalnya-pun ternyata tak dapat menahan godaan untuk merasakan empuknya bongkahan dua daging empuk yang menantang didepannya.

"AWW! JEPANG KURANG AJAR!"

PLAKKK~

"Berani sekali lagi kurang ajar, kupatahkan hidung besarmu!"

"Awww...galak sekaliii, ouchhh sakit..."

Shirota berjalan tertunduk-tunduk sambil memegang benda pusakanya yang tak luput dari tendangan brutal Jaejoong, meski berkaki langsing namun tendangan Jaejoong tak bisa diremehkan sama sekali.

Jaejoong berlari menuju ruang kerja Hyunjoong, ia sudah tak dapat menahannya lagi, ia tidak ingin hidupnya diatur-atur, ia ingin menentukan sendiri pendamping hidupnya, yang tentunya berjenis kelamin perempuan.

Sreettt~

Pintu kokoh berbahan kayu itu terbuka tanpa adanya ketukan seiring wajah cantik yang tampak dari baliknya.

"Huhh...Jaejoongie yeoppuda, begitu terburu-buru kah sampai lupa mengetuk pintu dahulu?"

"Tsk, berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan kekanakan itu, dan juga sudah berapa kali Aboji kuperingatkan, aku ini lelaki sejati, sama sekali tidak cantik!" kesal Jaejoong mendengar kalimat sambutan sang Aboji untuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba masuk membuat pria paruh baya itu sedikit kaget.

Hyunjoong terkekeh pelan, melihat wajah bertekuk Jaejoong yang menurutnya malah menjadi semakin menggemaskan dan cantik.

"Baiklah, apa maksud kedatangan pangeranku yang paling gagah dan tampan ini, hmm?" goda Hyunjoong tersenyum simpul menatap sang Putra yang tampak semakin sebal.

"Aboji, aku ingin Aboji membatalkan pertunanganku dengan pemuda kurang ajar itu detik ini juga, aku tidak suka hidupku diatur-atur, dan aku hanya ingin menikah dengan wanita pilihanku saja." dengan lancar Jaejoong menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Dan satu lagi, cepat usir tamu Aboji yang membawa pengawal bodohnya itu, aku tidak suka mereka tinggal bersama kita." merasa tidak puas Jaejoong lanjut menyatakan isi hatinya.

Hyunjoong yang mendengarkan semua unek-unek anak semata wayangnya itu terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, entah itu tanda mengerti atau sebaliknya.

"Baiklah, ada lagi yang ingin Joongie sampaikan?" Jaejoong memasang wajah cemberut mendengar Aboji yang sama sekali tidak merubah sebutan manjanya.

Jaejoong menjawab hanya dengan gelengan saja.

"Hmmm, untuk masalah pertunangan, kembali keperjanjian awal kita, bawa siapa saja calon pendamping Joongie, dan Aboji akan batalkan pertunangan dengan Shirota-kun."

Jaejoong mendengus, nafasnya berhembus hingga menyapu sebagian rambut bagian depannya.

"Baiklah, Joongie akan secepatnya membawa seorang gadis kehadapan Aboji."

"Hahaha...yakin seorang gadis?" Hyunjoong terkekeh sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah putra semata wayangnya, seakan meragukan ucapan sang putra, mengejek tepatnya.

Tidak terima dengan prilaku meremehkan sang ayah, Jaejoong-pun beranjak dari ruangan Hyunjoong dengan langkah yang dihentak-hentakkan kasar lengkap dengan bibir manyun khas-nya. Tawa Hyunjoong pun masih terdengar hingga Jaejoong mencapai pintu kamarnya.

Dengan bibir yang tak henti menggerutu Jaejoong bergegas menuju kamarnya, hingga tepat didepan pintunya, terlihat dua sosok pengawal tamu sang Ayah, si tiang dan si jidat, begitu Jaejoong menyebut keduanya.

Begitu melihat keberadaan Jaejoong dua pemuda yang tengah mondar mandir didepan pintu kamar tuannya yang terletak paling ujung ruangan itu langsung membungkuk hormat kearahnya.

"Konnichiwa Jaejung-san." keduanya mengucapkan salam yang tidak Jaejoong mengerti sama sekali.

Selama kurang lebih 2 minggu berada satu atap dengannya Jaejoong tak pernah merasakan gangguan yang berarti dari ketiga pemuda tersebut, bahkan pemuda Jepang yang sudah memperkosanya lebih sering terlihat sibuk entah apa yang sedang diurusnya, Jaejoong tidak peduli.

Gangguan berarti hanya berasal dari Shirota Yuu yang selalu menempelinya selagi dirumah, sungguh Jaejoong merasa sangat tidak betah dirumah karena itu.

"Ck...kalian orang Korea, mau-maunya jadi kacung orang Jepang, cihh." tanpa membalas salam tersebut Jaejoong langsung masuk kamarnya, tentu saja tidak lupa membanting pintu dengan keras.

Sedangkan kedua pemuda tadi hanya dapat berpandangan saja. Ternyata Jaejoong mengetahui jika mereka berasal dari negara yang sama, hanya saja Jaejoong tidak mengetahui jika Bos mereka sebenarnya juga berasal dari negara yang sama juga.

Keduanya hanya dapat menggeleng melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang tidak pernah ramah kepada mereka.

Sementara itu didalam ruangannya, Hyunjoong yang tengah tertawa lepas melihat kelakuan putra semata wayangnya mendadak menghentikan tawanya begitu Jaejoong telah jauh meninggalkan ruangannya, wajah riangnya mendadak berganti muram tatkala mendapati gambar dibalik buku agendanya, gambar seorang wanita anggun berwajah Asia, memakai baju khas yang dikenal dengan sebutan kimono, wanita tersebut terlihat sangat muda dan cantik, dengan warna kulit seputih susu, sangat serasi dengan kimono yang dipakainya, merah hati bercampur krem, begitupun dengan kanzashi (tusuk konde) yang semakin mempercantik keadaannya.

Ujung jemari Hyunjoong bergerak menelisik setiap jengkal wajah didalam gambar tersebut. Entah kapan setitik air telah jatuh dari sudut matanya, tak seorang-pun tahu apa yang tengah berkecamuk dihati pria tersebut. Hanya saja begitu terlihat jika ia sangat mencintai sosok didalam gambar tersebut.

"Asuka..." perlahan bibir bergetar Hyunjoong merapalkan sebuah nama, nama sosok yang gambarnya terus dipandanginya.

Sosok ibu dari putra semata wayangnya. Putra yang ditakdirkan memiliki kelebihan dari laki-laki pada umumnya. Kelebihan yang tidak dapat diterima oleh keluarga sang Ibu yang telah melahirkannya.

Kelebihan yang dianggap sebagai aib bagi keluarga keturunan Yakuza. Karena di Jepang Yakuza adalah simbol kekuatan, kekerasan, dan kekuasaan tanpa ada sedikitpun unsur kelemahan didalamnya.

Dan kelebihan yang dimiliki putra Hyunjoong yang lahir tanpa ikatan pernikahan itu dianggap simbol kelemahan atas simbol kekuatan klan mafia yang sangat termashur. Bagaimana bisa seorang Pria memiliki rahim selayaknya perempuan? Apalagi ia adalah keturunan klan penguasa dunia hitam di Jepang. Takayama tak akan tinggal diam. Menyingkirkan makhluk tanpa dosa yang sudah dianggap aib semenjak didalam kandungan sang ibu adalah hal mutlak yang harus dilakukannya.

Tapi jika Tuhan berkehendak siapa yang dapat menghalanginya? Begitulah yang terjadi pada nasib Jaejoong, Asuka sang ibu berhasil mempertahankan nyawanya saat masih dikandungan, sedangkan Hyunjoong berhasil menyelamatkan nyawanya semenjak dilahirkan hingga saat ini.

Tapi apa yang ditakutkan Hyunjoong selama hidupnya bersama Jaejoong kemungkinan akan segera terjadi, Takayama masih mengincar nyawa Jaejoong, putra semata wayangnya, yang sangat disayanginya, demi menyelamatkan nyawa sang buah hati ia rela mengorbankan cinta tanpa restunya terhadap Asuka Yamaguchi, Ibu kandung Jaejoong.

Taka- yamaguchi, yang biasa disebut Takayama itu terkenal dengan sifat keras dan anti humanisme-nya, tidak manusiawi. Siapapun yang dianggap menghalangi kelancaran bisnis dan ketenangan hidupnya patut disingkirkan, meski itu darah dagingnya sendiri.

Sayangnya, Kim Hyunjoong tak dapat melakukan apapun, selain melarikan diri. Hingga saat ini keberadaannya bersama sang Putra telah diketahui oleh kaki tangan Takayama.

Tadinya Hyunjoong berusaha untuk menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan keluarga Shirota sasu yang dikenalnya lewat dunia bisnis, keluarga Shirota adalah satu-satunya kerabat klan Yamaguchi-gumi sehingga Hyunjoong mengambil keputusan singkat untuk menjodohkan Putra keluarga tersebut dengan anaknya sendiri. Hanya saja sampai disini Hyunjoong merasa sangat menyesal dengan pikiran dangkalnya waktu itu.

Menjodohkan Jaejoong dengan keluarga Shirota bukanlah solusi atas masalahnya, malah ia akan makin memperumit dan menciptakan perang saudara antara mereka. Posisi Jaejoong sangat berbahaya.

Arghhhhh!

Entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya Hyunjoong meremas helaian rambut dikepalanya, rasanya ingin ia mencabut seluruh akar rambutnya demi mengurangi rasa pening yang menghentak otaknya saat ini.

"Jaejoongie...maafkan aboji."

.

.

"Ada apa Paman memanggil saya?" wajah tampan pemuda Jepang-Canada itu terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

Selama 2 minggu berperang melawan batin dan kehendaknya sendiri, Hyunjoong telah memutuskan langkah apa yang akan diambilnya. Ia tak tahan melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang uring-uringan karena tiba-tiba ada manusia asing yang tinggal dirumah mereka, ini harus segera diakhiri.

"Maaf sebelumnya, ini mengenai rencana pertunanganmu dengan Jaejoong Putra-ku, sepertinya pertunangan ini tidak dapat dilanjutkan, karena...yah, kau melihat sendiri tanggapannya, tampaknya ia sama sekali belum siap."

Hyunjoong berusaha berkata dengan normal meski jelas terdengar getaran pada pita suaranya, pertanda kegugupannya. Ia sadar keputusannya kali ini akan membawanya pada masalah baru, akam tetapi ia tidak akan mengorbankan perasaan putra semata wayangnya lebih lama, itu akan lebih menyiksa Jaejoong.

"Paman tidak sedang bercanda, kan? Ahh kalau hanya masalah penolakan aku sanggup berjanji dalam waktu sebulan kedepan hubunganku dan Jaejoong akan mengalam kemajuan, bagaimana?"

Pemuda blasteran itu tersenyum manis namun penuh penekanan, wajah tegasnya mengintimidasi sosok Hyunjoong dihadapannya, bahkan pemuda itu masih dalam keadaan berdiri, kedua telapak tangannya menapak keras dipermukaan licin kaca meja Hyunjoong.

Hyunjoong tersenyum tipis, sedikit tersentak akan perubahan sikap pemuda dihadapannya yang biasa bersikap manis kepadanya.

"Maaf Yuu, Jaejoong anakku benar-benar tidak menghendaki perjodohan ini, kuharap kau mengerti, aku sama sekali tidak bisa memaksanya." Hyunjoong mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan mengendikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah, kalau Paman tidak bisa memaksanya, aku sendiri yang akan memaksanya."

Hyunjoong terperanjat dengan sikap kurang ajar Yuu yang menjawab perkataannya dengan tidak sopan, segera ia bangun dari duduknya, ditariknya kedua sisi kerah baju yang dipakai pemuda berdarah Jepang yang sudah bersiap beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Jangan mengancamku dan anakku! Aku bisa berbuat apa saja untuk melindunginya!" ujar Hyunjoong keras tepat diwajah tampan Shirota Yuu, tampak lelaki setengah baya itu sangat khawatir akan apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda jepang ini terhadap anak semata wayangnya nanti.

"Kemasi barang-barang sekarang juga! aku akan melakukan apapun untuk keselamatan putraku satu-satunya!" kemarahan tampak jelas diwajah Hyunjoong, sementara kedua tangannya masih merenggut kerah baju Shirota Yuu, pemuda itu tetap dengan raut dinginnya, tampak tak gentar sedikitpun.

"Kau, akan segera mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, jaga baik-baik apa yang seharusnya kau jaga, mulai dari sekarang..."

Hyunjoong tersandar dikursi kebesarannya sesaat setelah Shirota Yuu pergi dari hadapannya dengan ancamannya yang ia tahu itu tidak main-main.

Wajah tampan yang mulai dihiasi kerutan itu tampak tidak tenang, terngiang kalimat ancaman dari pemuda yang mantan calon menantunya itu, ia tahu kalimat itu tidak main-main. Sungguh penyesalan besar yang dirasakan Hyunjoong saat ini.

"Jaejoong-ah, maafkan Aboji."

.

Jaejoong terbangun pagi- pagi dengan keadaan yang berantakan, bahkan ia belum mengganti pakaiannya sedari pulang kerumah kemarin siang. Berbagai masalah yang menimpanya akhir-akhir ini membuat keadaan sangat suntuk.

Jaejoong keluar kamar setelah mencuci muka sekedarnya saja, melangkah menuju ruang makan, sejenak dirasanya keadaan yang berbeda selama beberapa hari belakangan ini, ia hanya melihat Hyunjoong duduk seorang diri dimeja makan membaca koran sambil menikmati sarapan roti bakar lengkap dengan kopi pahit kesukaannya.

Tentu saja Jaejoong merasa keheranan, dimana lelaki-lelaki pengganggu yang sudah beberapa hari ini mengganggu ketentraman hidupnya.

"Aboji, tumben sekali hanya sendiri, kemana orang Jepang peliharaan-peliharaan Aboji?" Hyunjoong tersenyum geli mendengar nada sindiran Jaejoong barusan. Dilipatnya kertas koran yang barusan dibacanya, ia letakkan diatas meja makan.

"Jaejoongie, Aboji telah membatalkan pertunanganmu dengan Shirota Yuu."

"Haa? sungguhkah Aboji?" mata bulat itu menyipit, pertanda tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dikatakan sang Ayah barusan. Sedangkan Hyunjoong menarik nafas panjang, membuangnya dengan kasar.

Hhhhh...

"Nde, ia juga sudah meninggalkan rumah ini, kemarin."

"Aboji mengusirnya?"

Hyunjoong mejawab hanya dengan gendikan bahunya saja, terlihat seolah tengah menahan beban yang berat.

Wajah barbie yang belum mandi itu menatap dalam wajah sang Ayah, mencoba mempelajari bahasa tubuh sang Ayah saat itu.

"Tapi mengapa Aboji terlihat bersemangat seperti itu? Bagaimana dengan rekan kerja Aboji yang membawa dua kacungnya itu? mengapa mereka menghilang juga? apa Aboji mengusirnya juga? hehehe." Jaejoong tak dapat menyembunyikan kegembiraannya pada kalimat terakhirnya, ia sangat berharap semua pria tak jelas yang menumpang dirumahnya telah dideportasi Hyunjoong.

"Yunho beserta pengawalnya pamit pulang ke Jepang, hanya beberapa hari saja, setelahnya mereka akan kembali kesini, sayang." Jaejoong lemas seketika, huh, untuk apa kembali kesini lagi.

Hyunjoong beranjak dari duduknya, sebelum melangkah ia sempatkan mengacak pelan surai halus Jaejoong dengan penuh sayang, kebiasaan yang tak pernah dihilangkannya sejak Jaejoong kecil.

"Jaga dirimu sayang, Aboji tidak yakin keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik, setidaknya Aboji telah memenuhi keinginanmu."

Jaejoong menatap sang Ayah tak mengerti, entah mengapa ia merasa kalimat itu seperti sebuah pesan, bukan hanya sebuah pertanyaan biasa.

.

Selanjutnya hari-hari Jaejoong jalani seperti biasa, berkuliah, bermain bersama sang sahabat, Junsu, bahkan berkelahi juga, ingat ia adalah seorang kingka dikampusnya.

Hari ini seperti biasa disela-sela jam istirahat, di taman belakang kampus, dibawah pohon rindang, Jaejoong bersama Junsu tengah menikmati waktu senggangnya setelah makan siang dikantin. Jaejoong yang betah menghabiskan berbatang-batang rokok dengan Junsu yang sibuk dengan cemilannya.

Semenjak kepulangan tamu-tamu dirumahnya Jaejoong begitu menikmati hari-harinya, pemuda Jepang yang bernama Yunho itu belum juga kembali, sudah hampir 3 minggu dari kepulangannya ke Jepang. Selain merasa lega Jaejoong juga merasa sangat kesal, belum sempat ia menghajar pemuda tersebut untuk membalas dendamnya. Jaejoong berjanji jika pemuda itu kembali ia akan meracuninya dengan sianida.

"Hyung." panggil Junsu pelan.

"Umm..." Jaejoong menyahut pelan, masih menikmati asap rokok yang entah sudah batang keberapa.

"Hyung masih mengejar Yoona si primadona jurusan Sastra itu?"

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis.

"Sekarang ini aku tidak akan mengejar siapa-siapa lagi, siapapun wanita itu asalkan cantik dan buah dadanya besar, akan segera kujadikan istri, asalkan ia bersedia."

"Ppfftt..." Junsu menahan tawanya, dan ini tentu saja akan menyulut emosi sang sahabat cantik.

"Yah, kau meremehkanku bebek!"

"Hyung, aku tadi melihat Yoona, ia bersama pria yang pernah kau hajar karena sudah menembakmu." Jaejoong mendecih, wajahnya mengeras.

"Bitch..."

"Aku masih ingat saat pemuda itu babak belur kau hajar, Hyung, hahahaha." Jaejoong mengacuhkan kicauan Junsu, terus menghisap dalam-dalam racun nikotin dari sela-sela jari mulusnya.

"Eh Hyung tumben belum mimisan, ini sudah tanggal 15, lewat seminggu dari tanggal biasanya Hyung dapat."

"Uhuk...uhukk..."

"Eh Hyung gwaenchana?" Junsu melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk sambil menginjak-nginjak sisa puntung rokoknya.

Mendengar kalimat Junsu barusan membuat Jaejoong tiba-tiba berkeringat dingin.

Tidak, tidak mungkin, ia adalah lelaki sejati, diluar sana banyak calon ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak yang mengantri ingin menjadi istrinya. Setidaknya itu keyakinannya sendiri.

"Junsu ya, aku pulang duluan, tolong ijinkan aku dimata kuliah Jeonghan ssi." Jaejoong bergegas meninggalkan Junsu yang terbengong-bengong melihat perubahan tingkah Jaejoong barusan.

.

Jaejoong membunyikan klakson mobilnya berulang-ulang, heran tidak biasanya pekerja dirumahnya begitu lamban membukakan pintu gerbang untuknya, Jaejoong merasa sangat letih sekali, waktunya seharian dari membolos kuliah tadi dihabiskan dikedai shoju langganannya hingga malam hari menjelang. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya seakan remuk, sangat lelah, tidak biasanya ia mengalami hal seperti itu.

Perlahan tubuh mungil itu keluar dari mobilnya, membuka gerbang besar kediaman megahnya bersama sang Aboji. Merasa heran tidak biasanya rumah megah tersebut terlihat lengang, meski hanya ia dan sang Ayah penghuni rumah itu, namun ada beberapa pekerja rumah tangga yang bahkan 24 jam terus bekerja bergantian dalam shift, mengapa rumahnya terlihat begitu lengang dan, gelap, sedikit curiga kendati tidak biasanya sudah memasuki jam malam seperti ini lampu-lampu penerangan baik didalam rumah dan sekitarnya masih belum dihidupkan.

Jaejoong melirik jam tangannya, tepat jam 6 sore, untungnya sinar matahari yang perlahan meredup masih sedikit menolong penglihatan Jaejoong yang mulai memasuki rumah lengangnya itu.

Sedikit was-was, heran akan keberadaan semua makhluk dirumahnya, berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenak pemuda bishounen tersebut, apakah Aboji-nya berangkat mendadak keluar negeri dengan membawa seluruh pegawai rumahnya, termasuk bibi Song sang kepala pelayan dirumahnya, atau Jaejoong menggeleng pelan, ini bukan hari ulang tahunnya, tidak mungkin mereka akan memberikannya kejutan saat ia membuka handel pintu utama yang kebetulan sudah didalam genggaman tangannya sekarang.

Perlahan pintu besar nan kokoh itu terbuka sedikit demi sedikit, Jaejoong terlihat ragu untuk melangkah kedalam rumahnya yang terlihat suram, karena pencahayaannya hanya mengandalkan sisa sinar matahari yang kian meredup diluar sana.

Mulai merasakan adanya ketidak beresan, perlahan demi perlahan Jaejoong melangkah masuk kedalam rumah megah lengang tanpa hilir mudik pekerja seperti biasanya, setidaknya ada bibi Song yang selalu menyambutnya ketika tiba dirumah. Tujuan pertama Jaejoong adalah saklar lampu ruang utama yang menerangi sebagian ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga besar rumah tersebut.

Begitu lampu menyala kedua mata besarnya mendelik tak percaya dengan pemandangan yang didapatnya saat memasuki ruang keluarga. Beberapa sosok tubuh tergeletak tak bergerak, Jaejoong mengenal semua diantara mereka, bahkan salah satunya adalah orang yang sangat tidak asing baginya.

"Bibi Song!" Jaejoong melangkah kearah salah satu tubuh yang tergeletak itu, perlahan diangkatnya kepala perempuan setengah baya itu kedalam pangkuannya, tidak ada darah, Jaejoong bernafa lega saat merasakan denyut nadi diurat leher yeoja yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu. Terlihat lebam dibagian belakang kepala bibi Song, sepertinya ia pingsan karena pukulan keras pada bagian itu.

Perasaan Jaejoong semakin kalut saat pikirannya tertuju pada sang Ayah. Segera ditekannya panggilan cepat pada layar Iphone-nya.

"Junsu~ya, cepat tolong aku, sepertinya rumahku diserang perampok." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sahabatnya itu Jaejoong segera meninggalkan tubuh tak berdaya bibi Song dan beberapa namja yang entah apakah masih bernyawa atau tidak, tujuan Jaejoong sekarang adalah ruang kerja Hyunjoong, sang Ayah.

Jaejoong menghempas pintu ruang kerja Hyunjoong tanpa mengetuk lagi, suasana gelap menyambu penglihatannya, berjalan dengan meraba-raba untungnya Jaejoong hafal letak saklar lampu diruangan tempat favorit Ayahnya itu.

Setelah berhasil menerangi ruangan yang lumayan luas itu, tubuh mungil itu menegang ditempatnya, mulutnya ternganga, nafasnya seakan terhenti saat itu juga, jika saja tidak berpegang pada dinding ruangan maka dipastikan tubuhnya tak akan mampu berdiri tegak lagi.

Betapa tidak, tak jauh dihadapannya, masih dalam posisi duduk dikursi kebesarannya Hyunjoong tersandar tak bernyawa dengan sebuah pisau menancap tepat dibagian perutnya yang sudah berlumuran darah membasahi kemeja berwarna krem yang ia kenakan.

Tubuh Jaejoong lunglai terjatuh saat itu juga.

.

.

.

TBC

.

Note;

Maafkan segala keterbatasan saya yang 'melencengkan' janji saya utk segera update ff ini, seolah saya PHP-in readers semua. T.T

Jujur saja, saya sudah berusaha keras melanjutkan ff ini, dan inilah hasilnya, maafkan saya yang tidak maksimal membuat plot dengan setting yakuza Jepang, saya hanya mengambil yang umum-umum saja. Selebihnya silakan kalian berfantasi sendiri ya. Mengenai bahasanya juga, mungkin di part-part awal saya masih menggunakan istilah-istilah dalam bahasa Jepang dan Korea, namun semakin kesini akan semakin diminimalisir dengan tujuan proses pengetikan agar cepat selesai, karena biasanya proses pengetikan terhambat karena saya sering bertanya dan mencari info kesana sini mengenai istilah asing yang saya pakai.

Demikianlah harap dapat memakluminya.

Love you all^^

Palembang, 21 oktober 2016

~MBJ~


End file.
